Time of dying
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: One shot/Short Story: Sequel to 'What goes around comes around' Billy Darley "Look at you, you look like one of us...Look what I made you..." In his final moments, Billy never expected to see what he did...Rated M for Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Time of dying**

**Authors Note: This is my interpretation of how I would have liked the story to end. Ties in nicely with my previous Death Sentence fic so anyone who is confused, may want to check my original story out. Thank you for taking the time to read. Mostly done in one character's POV at first but then branches out...you'll see why =) **

One shot/Short Story: Sequel to 'What goes around comes around' Billy Darley "Look at you, you look like one of us...Look what I made you..." In his final moments, Billy never expected to see what he did...

**Prologue**

Putting one foot cautiously in front of the other she kept her back tight to the wall as she crept up the darkened stairwell; she was silent – her heart beating violently in her chest. This place had always been dark, fucking terrifying for those that didn't know it like the back of their hand; keeping her eyes fixed on the light up ahead – she tried her fucking best not to let her concentration slip on the destruction around her.

Fear...an emotion - to be afraid, anxious, apprehensive about a possible or probable situation except she had no intuition of what she was about to find. She could feel it, the fear of not knowing fucking ricocheting right through her but she had to keep going...nearing the top of the stairwell her grip tightened on the .45 she was literally clutching at in her right hand.

Narrowing her gaze, she noticed that the door leading into the room on the top floor had been left freely open 'Thank fuck for that...' She thought to herself, additional and unneeded noise through the sudden silence would surely give her presence away. Controlling her breathing she skilfully crept into the room...empty...always having her guard up her eyes landed on the familiar drapes that hung untidily across the other half of the room, using her knowledge of this place to her advantage she moved forward; almost letting a gasp escape her seeing him laying lifelessly on the ground – yet another one of her friend's...Using her left hand, she reached up and covered her mouth – literally holding back the tears that were threatening to fall; she could only assume the worst at this point...what else was she supposed to fucking think? Taking a shaky step forward she paused, her eyes just looking down at the body below her...then shockingly she heard him; that low gravelly voice she'd never forget – never want to fucking forget.

"Look at you...You look like one of us...Look what I made you..." She wasn't a complete fucking idiot, he sounded weak; riddled in pain...she knew the difference. Stepping closer to the drapes that kept her from being seen at this point she heard a second shuffle – obviously the prick that had killed her whole fucking family...then what sounded like the safety of a gun being clicked off...Literally having to stop herself from barging in gun fucking ho, she clenched her jaw tight; carefully she stepped over Bodie –her eyes now fixed on trying to find where he was within the Chapel.

"Ready?" She heard a second voice ask, he to sounded worse for wear.

Now her heart was really picking up the pace, stealthily she peered round the drape; instantly summing the situation up...her eyes first landing on Billy who had his back to her. He was undeniably fucked up along with the prick sitting at a distance next to him but what caught her attention next – was the gun the prick was holding in Billy's direction; aimed right for his skull. His finger already on the trigger, slowly but surely pulling it back so he could blow his head clean off...what was troubling her the most was that Billy was still with his head bowed, he wasn't fighting what was about to happen instead just letting the motherfucker do it.

Feeling the adrenaline pump right through her she grabbed the drape at her side, pulling it open she stepped completely into the chapel...her .45 now aimed at the son of a bitch's head except now having made noise both heads swiped round in her direction...

Even through all of the agony he was feeling, it didn't stop Billy from recognising the person that stood across the room from them "Jess..." He simply said; almost breathless - obviously surprised at her sudden appearance.

"You..." Nick Hume said completely shocked – one hand tightly gripped onto the side of his neck; the other still pointing a gun in Billy's direction...except now his grip wasn't so set on Billy being that yet another gun was being pointed in his direction...the question was who was a faster shot?

"Me..." Within seconds a single gunshot echoed across the room...

* * *

><p>So this started out as a one shot but then I thought an extremely short story may be better – detailing the events up until this point. As always I thrive on feedback from my awesome readers so what did you think of the prologue? Want to read more? Please leave me a review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys so quick note: Thank you for the awesome reviews for chapter one, I was unsure at first whether to write this or not...I'm good at writing long stories not short LOL So please be patient with me, I'm trying to keep this flowing like a sequel but also attempting something a little different.

**Chapter 1 - 2 days Earlier**

One mile outside Stokely Holmes, Jess's Mustang gunned down the highway towards the town she used to call home; her grip tight on the steering wheel as she grew undeniably closer to the place she'd left a little over three months ago – who knew she'd be returning this fucking soon. Keeping her eye on the road ahead, a single tear rolled down her cheek; after receiving a very short text from Billy three nights ago simply saying that someone had stuck Joey and he was dead – Jess didn't think twice about leaving her now relatively simple life to come back to Boston to help him through...Joey was his younger brother, his everything after all.

In the moment of reading the word's he'd sent to her, she couldn't believe Joey was dead so obviously she called him straight back after receiving it. Knowing she would, it didn't take him long to answer the phone, he sounded pissed...to fucking right but what Jess didn't like hearing was the coldness in his tone; like he really couldn't give a shit anymore about what he was doing. She'd asked what the fuck happened...he told her that some fuck had killed him and that fuck was going to pay; except Jess knew all too well from experience when she was being kept out of the loop – she knew there was more to the fucking story. So here she was in her blue and white striped Mustang gunning it back into town...if there was anything that was going to throw Billy off the fucking reservation it would be his baby brother being killed, the one he swore to always protect in the life...

The last three months had been moderately quiet which was exactly what Jess needed in order to heal; just like he said he would...Billy called occasionally when he had the time to spare. Always checking up on her, seeing if she was safe, what her new neighbourhood was like, whether she wanted one of the boys to come and stay with her, what she'd been up to...whether she had someone...That question had come up alot in the last couple of months when they spoke and every time he asked in his not so subtle way she would say no, there wasn't a man out there quite like Billy Darley.

She hadn't told him she was coming home, she knew what he would say 'Stay the fuck away' Just like she had told him in a time that still haunted her but she was going to find him, piece the fucking story together...save him from him.

Glancing down at the dash as the car now was entering Stokely, Jess cursed at it being three o'clock in the fucking afternoon, expecting to arrive later in the day she knew hiding herself would be a lot more difficult with Billy and the boy's most likely going about their usual day to day business...her car being the biggest factor, it wasn't exactly inconspicuous...Billy would be presumably going about his usual daily routines...Keeping off the grid meant attempting not to run into anyone that would know her at first glance...no this wasn't going to be fucking tricky at all...

* * *

><p>Having no choice but to take the main road in, Jess spotted Josie working hard on the corner she'd left her; hoping she'd get away with it – Josie was too quick to recognise the car 'Fuck' Jess thought to herself, watching her old 'friend' step to the side; her eye's never leaving the vehicle. Huffing Jess pulled into the lay by just where Josie was standing, another girl who she didn't recognise was accompanying her. Glancing around at her surroundings, she saw no one – she was fucking lucky none of the boys were on that side.<p>

Rolling the passenger window down, it wasn't more than a second before Josie was leaning in; smiling at her "Oh my god, Jess? That really you?" She asked. Her 'friend' had completely changed, her hair was cut short into a bob style and the mirrored sunglasses she wore were keeping her relatively hidden.

Pulling the shades off, Jess smiled "How you been Jose?" Three months gone, her anger had subsided a great deal...also if she wanted Billy to remain clueless about her return...she needed Josie on her side on this one.

Josie nodded "Good, I been good girl...How bout you?"

"Good..." Jess paused passing her a more serious look "C'mon, you know why I'm here..."

Josie nodded leaning her arms on the frame "Terrible ain't It? Poor Joey, who knew the prick's dad would make an appearance?"

Jess tilted her head seeing Josie's 'Oh shit' look "Get in..." She ordered, definitely wanting to hear this...

Knowing she'd said way too much, Josie huffed – grabbing the handle she opened the passenger door and got in; resting her back against the leather. Jess was quiet for a moment; it would be a lie to say things weren't slightly awkward between them. Josie watched surprisingly as Jess pulled a smoke from the pack she had in her jacket pocket, perching it in her lips she lit it – taking a long drag she paused before blowing out a lungful of smoke in the direction of her open window.

Turning her head back she caught the look she was receiving "What?"

Josie smiled "Nothing, just never thought I'd see the day..."

Jess smirked taking another drag "Things change..."

Josie's eyes glanced over her, she had undeniably changed... "I can see that..."

"So what d'u know?" Jess asked firmly, changing the subject from her – her eyes always looking around, just in case the boys decided to make an appearance on the corner.

"Erm...not much, just whispers really..." Shuffling nervously Josie looked at Jess whose eyes were fixed on her – she could always see right through the bullshit "Okay well you heard bout Joey's initiation?"

Jess nodded "Yeah, he called me...so?"

"From what I heard it went down at some gas station across town, Joey sliced some rich kid...no older than eighteen apparently..." Josie paused seeing Jess's jaw clench shut "Then you know the kid's dad came after Joey...stuck him under his apartment..."

Jess turned her head away and looked out the windshield, feeling a tear fall from her left eye she reached up and rubbed it away...she knew all too well how this shit worked.

'You didn't know...shit...' Josie proceeded to say seeing her reaction.

"Did he die alone?" Jess asked bluntly - her eyes now fixed on the street ahead of her.

Josie nodded "Yeah he did...someone taking out the trash found him later on in the night..."

"Fuck..." Jess cursed slamming her right hand against the wheel "Just what he fucking wanted a month before his fucking birthday..." She was pissed, he wasn't just Billy's brother...he might've been younger, the baby of the Darley gang but more than that he was her closest friend.

"I'm sorry girl..." Josie said touching her arm in the attempt to console her – to her surprise Jess never moved her arm, never threw her hand away from her.

"What else?" The tone in her voice just getting angrier by the second

"That's it..."

Swiping her head round Jess smirked at her "I've known you long enough to know when you're fucking lying..."

Josie huffed "It's just...well...Billy's changed..."

Jess sneered "Yeah fucking understandable if you ask me"

"No, I mean we saw a difference when you left but Joey dying; he's gone down one dark fucking path..."

Pulling her eyebrows together, Jess passed her a questioning look "In what way?"

"When he found out the kid's dad killed Joey, he went after his family...from what I could make out on the night they celebrated - he killed his wife and younger son..."

Jess huffed whilst shaking her head, he killed a kid? Wasn't his style contrary to what people thought about him "So what bout the prick that killed Joey, he still alive?"

Josie shook her head "Nah Billy killed him to after making him watch..."

Jess nodded "Thanks...so instead of the boys, he's got just the girl's on the corners now?"

Josie giggled "Just for today...they're taking care of some business whatever that means! On that note, I better get working..." Leaning to the side, she pushed open the passenger door about to get out.

"Hey, you mind not telling Billy I'm home..." Seeing a look of uncertainty on her face, Jess's face hardened "It'll be a favour to me, besides I don't want to add additional pressure on him...not that I need to explain myself to you..." Josie just smiled, on the outside Jess may be different but her mannerisms were still there.

"Sure thing, you take care Jess" Getting out the car, she closed the door behind her.

"Hey!" Jess called, pulling her attention back before she could turn and walk away "Where's Joey buried?"

"He was cremated but his stone's over on West side..."

"Thanks" Nodding at her old friend, Jess slipped the car into drive – gunning it down the street.

* * *

><p>Pulling into an empty bay across the lot from the gas station, Jess pulled the car to a stop; leaning forward she rested her head against the steering wheel – taking a deep breath, she still was trying to deal with the latest revelation. She wasn't going to lie she felt sick to her stomach, she'd heard, seen and even joined him in killing people in the past but never such a young kid who most likely had no clue in what was going on. Yes she understood why he did what he did, his grief and actions behind everything but she didn't like it, Josie was right – he was on a one way fucking trip to never coming back to the man she used to know.<p>

Retracting the tears that were threatening to fall she leaned to the side and pushed open the driver's door, glancing around as she closed and locked the door behind her. Pulling her jacket around her, she walked across the lot into the store; grabbing the newest newspaper and a large coffee. Needing to remain hidden, she'd gone to the one furthest out of town – the one she knew had way too much security for the Darley gang. Grabbing her change from the cashier she turned – almost bumping into the woman that stood feet behind her, jumping slightly at the surprise of someone being right there – Jess eyed the woman, she was in pristine condition, wore a suit that most likely cost more than Jess's outfit combined and some large douche bag shades...she had to be a fucking fed... "Jessica Davis?" Her voice asked whilst she showed her badge – just to confirm her original assumption.

"Yeah?" Jess simply answered; stepping to the side so that customers behind her could pay.

"I'm Detective Wallace; I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind?"

Jess smirked "Sure you can have as many as it takes to walk me to my car..." Turning she casually strolled out the store, towards her car – Wallace was on her heels with every step she took.

"I understand you are in relationship with Billy Darley?"

Jess sneered taking a sip of her coffee "History, I don't live in Boston anymore...feel free to check that when you type my name into the database..." Jess casually replied; she knew their tricks way too well.

"I will...the thing is we have an APB out on Billy and his gang for the murder of the Hume family...any ideas where he could be?"

"Nope, Billy and I haven't spoken in years...ever since I caught him cheating on me with some whore...fucking prick, always knew I could do much better than that motherfucker!" She lied – so fucking skilfully to.

Wallace nodded as they neared the Mustang "Okay well here's my card...let me know if you see or hear anything...any information will be greatly appreciated"

Grabbing the card with the hand she was carrying the newspaper she took it "Will do, you have a good day now..." Jess smiled opening the driver's door.

"You to Ms Davis, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing back in town if you no longer live here?" The bitch just had to keep pushing...digging. What else were fed's trained to do...

Jess smirked "What...a girl can't visit the place she used to call home now without looking suspicious?" She simply replied, passing Wallace a subtle smile.

Wallace nodded "Sure, I just hope it's for the right reasons...for your sake..."

Watching Wallace turn and walk back across the lot towards her own car Jess rolled her eyes and glared – huffing she got into the car placing her coffee in the cup holder. Throwing the newspaper onto the passenger seat, Jess glanced in her rear view to catch Wallace's car leaving the lot; smirking she shuffled herself round so she was leaning just out the driver's side – using her lighter she lit the card alight "Fucking feds..." She cursed letting the burnt out card drop to the gravel below.

Sitting back in the car, Jess closed the door behind her – hearing her cell ringing; she shuffled in her jacket before pulling it out and looking at the caller ID 'Billy' 'What the fuck?' Jess thought to herself – that didn't take long for Josie to shove another knife in her back, although she had to expect it; letting it ring she waited for her voicemail to kick in.

Satisfied he no longer was on the other end, she dialled her voicemail "You have one new message...Jess, it's me...where the fuck are ya? Typical when I need ya, you ain't fucking there!" He paused obviously taking a deep breath, trying to calm the anger she could easily hear "Fuck...look, I did something...shit, will you just give me a fucking call back when you get this unless you're too busy fucking around then don't fucking bother..." Pausing a second time he huffed "Jess..." Then his voice dropped out. She could only imagine how different that message would have been if he'd just got told that she was in fact back in Stokely. Huffing she closed her phone and placed it back in her jacket pocket, slipping her car into reverse she backed out of the bay...putting her foot down on the gas she headed out of the gas station towards the west side of town.

* * *

><p>Slowly Jess made her way through the cemetery, the sun beating down on her; it was fucking hot for a June day in Boston. Casually she removed the jacket she wore, her eyes always scanning the area; making sure the coast was clear from anyone that could recognise her. Being one of the latest deaths, Joey's stone had been placed right at the fucking back; slowly approaching it she could feel her chest starting to tighten the more the reality of the whole thing started to settle in. Pausing just in front, she knelt – her eyes level with the writing that had been carved:<p>

_Joe Darley_

_A loving son_

_One hell of a fucking brother_

_1985 – 2007_

Jess couldn't help but smile, even though her tears were now falling 'Only Billy' she thought to herself; only he would put such a comment on a gravestone. Pulling a smoke from the pack in her jacket, she reached up and perched it in her lips "Hey Joey, it's me..." She started, flicking the lid on her lighter she lit it; taking a long drag she paused before blowing out a lungful of smoke "Yeah, Yeah I know...but trust me when I say it's been like a fucking godsend in the past few months I been away..." She could only imagine him sitting opposite her, cocking up that eyebrow of his...questioning her of why the hell she had started smoking. Pausing she smirked, the tears still rolling "I'm sorry bout what happened to you, I'd give anything to bring you back..." Dipping her head, she felt the sickness swarming her stomach as the memories spiralled her mind "I'll always love ya, you'll never be forgotten...you'll always be my best fucking friend" Lifting her head she stared at the writing...'A loving son'...feeling the anger rise, coating her grief she thought of Bones and how he probably hasn't even left the comfort of his own fucking office, probably never even cared that Joey got killed in the first place; maybe if the brothers had a responsible parent in the beginning - things would be undeniably different...better. Growling her eyes moved to the words below 'One Hell of a fucking brother' Holding her smoke in between her fingers, she pulled out her phone; hitting his number she held it to her ear...voicemail...fucking typical "Hey Billy, it's me...sorry I missed your call. I've found you gotta work double as hard when it's honest" Her eyes never left the gravestone "Whatever it is I'm sure you had your reasons, just know I love you, always will" Snapping the phone shut she stood "He's gonna pay Joey, I'm gonna make him fucking pay..." Leaning forward she tapped the stone before turning and hurrying across the grass; it was bout time Bone's got what was coming to him...but first she had something she needed to do...what she should have done in the first fucking minute of arriving...

* * *

><p>So thank you for reading, appreciate it :D You know the drill, want more? Liked it? Leave me a review – pretty please =) xo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE READING AND REVIEWING! YOU ARE AWESOME!

WARNING AHEAD: M RATED (DON'T LIKE DARLEY LOVING, WAIT FOR THE NEXT BUT OTHERWISE ENJOY BILLY IN ALL HIS GLORY...)

**Chapter 2**

Knowing all of the spots that he might be at this time of the day it didn't take that long to track him down, pulling her car into an empty lay by at the side of the road; her eyes found him quite a way up the street with Bodie – on one of the regular corners him and his boys run. She was still, her eyes just watching him; even with his back to her she could recognise that brown leather jacket anywhere – only he could wear it like he did. Inside she was literally torn, at first she refused to make her presence known to him but now...after seeing the gravestone and hearing his message Jess couldn't help but think not seeing him might be the biggest mistake of her life...especially now with her deciding what needed to be done.

Feeling the uncertainty in her stomach build Jess huffed, pulling the keys from the ignition she slowly got out of the car – gently she closed the door behind her, carefully trying not to draw too much attention to herself...it had been a long fucking time since she had seen him and she wasn't quite sure how he was going to react – especially now with what happened to Joey...truth be told she felt justified in feeling unsure of what to expect.

Never in her life has she had so much fucking trouble putting one foot in front of the other, slowly she was beginning to approach them from behind – she was cautious, her heart thumping violently in her chest, her hands shaking slightly from the nerves she was undeniably feeling; growing closer her eyes just moved up and down his tall but well built frame – fuck...she'd missed him so much.

Moving her eyes to the side as she continued to walk, she noticed two girls approach them – they were obviously underage by the way in which they held themselves; they looked too pure to be out on this side of town. Watching them each lean up and wrap their arms around Billy made Jess's jaw instantly flex, then she heard them talk and it took everything not to laugh at their stupidity – sweet really, good girls trying to be bad but what made them so fucking annoying at first glance was that they wouldn't know a book if it slapped them right in the centre of their face...the same old typical and predictable totty that still followed Billy around...After getting what they came for, the girls exited as quickly as they approached leaving Billy and Bodie to obviously continue in the conversation they were having before being interrupted by potential business.

Jess was now at a distance where if they turned, they would surely recognise her on the spot and the nerves were continuing to ricochet through her; the heels on her boots were causing a lot more sound than she wanted...then they shifted – Jess froze...Holy fuck was she really acting like she did back in fucking school? After these months apart was he really still having this fucking effect on her?

"Now that is some fine fucking ass!" Bodie teased watching the girls disappear around a corner up the street.

Billy smirked whilst lighting the cigarette that was perched in his lips "Nothing better than fucking easy business these days..." He replied taking a long drag.

Bodie nodded "Nothing better than fucking easy tail to dog..." He let out a small laugh "Could only imagine what Joey..." Then he paused, swearing he could bite his own fucking tongue off for saying his name so soon. Shifting his eyes he watched Billy almost silently blow out a lungful of smoke, his face instantly hardening as his eyes moved to glare at Bodie who swore he gulped in fear for the first time "Sorry dog, you know my foot loves to live in my fucking mouth these days..."

It still fucking hurt but Billy didn't chat about it...to anyone. What the hell was he going to do? Pop a bullet into his oldest friend's chest? He wasn't going to lie the thought had momentarily passed through his mind – just like it had when Baggy, Jamie, Tommy, Heco, Spink all made the fucking mistake of mentioning him but realistically that wasn't going to happen...nodding he tried to calm the anger that was building by taking another long drag – blowing out the smoke he looked straight "Best keep your foot out your fucking mouth from now on..." He simply replied in a teasing manner but they both knew he meant every word. Billy Darley was about as subtle as a loaded gun – always had been, always will be...

"Still selling the same old shit I see..." A female voice suddenly said from behind.

Already being riled up, Billy heard her and wasn't about to take some bitch chatting shit to him on his own fucking street...who the fuck did she think she was? "Fuck was that..." Billy growled, swiping round he readied himself to face off against the outspoken bitch but instantly paused when he recognised the women after watching her slowly remove the shades from her face...Holy shit. Even at his side Bodie had to do a double take; one hell of a fucking smirk instantly appearing on his face seeing who the girl was.

Watching Billy's reaction Jess couldn't help but feel the corner's of her lips rise, he was still – his eyes glancing her up and down just to determine it really was her standing in front of him and not his fucking imagination playing tricks on him "Hey Billy..."

Still keeping his stance, he stepped forward away from Bodie and closer to her; his eyes just glared at her - taking her all the fuck in "Well well look who fucking decided to put in an appearance..." Knowing him all too well, she picked up on the anger and sarcasm but she swore she saw the corner of his lip lift ever so slightly "Hey your-fuckin-self..." He said, his large frame growing closer and closer "Fuck you doing here?"

Looking at him Josie was right, something was definitely off in him – he wasn't sleeping that was a definite... his eyes were dark, consumed by his hidden anger. Jess smirked at his attitude towards her "I hear the red Sox are playing this weekend..." Her tone filled with nothing but sarcasm.

Billy smirked but remained quiet, he wanted her answer...he never thought she'd step inside Boston again...

Clenching her jaw Jess mirrored the face Billy was giving her "Fuck you think I'm doing here?" Now her voice dropped to a whisper...she knew he hated feeling vulnerable in front of his boys. Gritting his teeth together, he glared down at her – but even she could see that his anger was quickly subsiding "Now what?" He simply asked.

"You wanna get outta here?"

Billy smirked a second time "If you haven't fucking noticed, I'm working..."

Jess nodded "And here I was thinking you were the boss..." She replied playfully.

Pulling his eyebrows together an angered look appeared on his face "You been gone too fucking long if you think I am anything but the fucking boss..." He retorted smugly.

Jess smirked "Well then, I'm sure the boss can take an hour or so...umm?" She asked – tilting his head Billy noticed that familiar glint in her eye...growling he turned his head to look at Bodie who remained a good few steps behind where they stood "You good if I take off?"

Bodie almost expecting it smirked "Sure, have fun dog...nice seeing ya again Jess..."

Jess nodded passing him her famous smile that still got to every fucking guy she met "You too..."

Never would Billy leave any of his boys hanging, grabbing the keys from his jacket pocket he tossed them to Bodie "Take the Mustang...will meet ya at the Four Roses later..."

Catching them first time Bodie nodded – smirking he watched as both Billy and Jess turned in the direction of where her car was parked...if there was anything that could help Billy through it would be Jess and Bodie was so fucking pleased she'd decided to come home...now there was hope that the demise of Joey Darley wasn't going to destroy the life that the gang had worked so hard to fucking build.

Walking round to the driver's side, Jess paused in opening the door after catching Billy out the corner of her eye just staring at her as he too stopped at the opposite side of the car "What you staring at Darley?" She asked playfully – her eyes meeting his intense gaze.

He smirked a little "Nothing, you look good..." He really did mean that, she looked so different to what he remembered but as always he could recognise her anywhere – no way in hell could he ever forget those alluring blue eyes of hers or that smile that always managed to find the softer side within him...

And there it was...that smile...the one she did when he'd compliment her in one way or another "Thanks..." She simply replied opening the driver's door – he didn't say anything else, after noticing the car was in fact unlocked; he'd slid himself down onto the passenger seat.

Closing the door behind her Jess rested her back against the leather of the seat, slipping the key into the ignition she swore Billy was yet again passing her subtle glances but when she looked at him – his gaze shifted instantly back to the road ahead "So where to?" She asked slipping the car into drive.

Billy turned his head and looked at her, his eyes scarily intense "My place...least we'll get some fucking quiet..."

Jess nodded turning her attention back to the road, pulling the Mustang out of the lay by she headed in the direction of Billy's apartment...how he could still live there without Joey she didn't know. Billy would never in a million years admit how much he missed her, how much he fucking needed her when Joey was killed and Jess would never expect him to – his eyes always did speak to her silently in a way that only she could understand.

On the way to his apartment, it was quiet – neither of them knowing what to say first. Billy had his questions as did she...it was just a question of who was going to speak up first. Noticing her release one hand from the steering wheel, he watched her shuffle in her jacket for something before perching a cigarette in between her lips...'No fucking way...' He thought to himself. Lighting it, Jess took a long drag whilst slipping her lighter back in her pocket; lifting her hand she pulled the cigarette out. Billy almost fucking mesmerised watched her blow a lungful of smoke out...he didn't think she could anymore fucking sexy but that was definitely making the front of his jeans tighten – he smirked "Well I never thought I'd see the fucking day..."

Jess smirked in return taking another drag "Neither did I, but they've been one hell of a godsend..."

Billy nodded, knowing what she meant...no matter what people said bout them, they undeniably had the calming entity down – no wonder he smoked as much as he did... "You know...these are good but I know something a lot fucking better to calm ya down..." He replied catching her eyes with his.

Jess held his gaze "True but you weren't around so I had to settle with second best..." Passing him a subtle wink, she turned down the road leading to his apartment.

Billy smirked – Holy shit did he want her...the longest he'd been without her when she lived back in Boston was a couple of weeks tops but she'd been gone for months and he never thought she'd actually come back.

* * *

><p>Leaving her car parked in the lot, Jess and Billy made their way up to his apartment. Nothing had changed – she never presumed it would, the hallways were dark and the sickening smell of sex and piss still radiated from every corner of the stairwell that they headed up. Even being such a hot day, it felt cold inside this building – always had and Jess was starting to regret leaving her jacket on the back seat. Reaching his door they paused, shuffling in his leather jacket Billy glanced over at her - her blue eyes met his and it took everything for him not to smirk...she was nervous. Finally finding his key he pulled it out and slipped it into the lock, turning the handle he pushed open the door; remaining still he let her enter first – any other broad would have followed him in but as always with Jess he found himself caring, treating her like his street queen.<p>

Jess was hesitant...stepping inside her eyes glanced across the lounge, memories instantly flooding her mind. Feeling the tears gathering in her lower lids, Jess thought about her past with Joey – the way in which they would just curl up on the sofa and watch movies and if they didn't feel like doing that then they'd spent most of the night in the kitchen just pissing about – making all kinds of random drinks to test...feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Jess was still – it hurt so bad to think of Joey being gone.

Thinking she'd moved further into the room, Billy had to stop himself from bumping right into her as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Even with having her back to him, he could hear the quiet sniffles that were obviously coming from her; closing his eyes momentarily he took a deep breath. He too was still dealing with his brother's death and now living alone in this apartment except he had the luxury of sex, drugs and drink to keep his mind occupied when he wasn't out on the street doing what he did best.

"Jess..." He said trying to pull her from her thoughts but she didn't move – instead she just shook her head. Clenching his jaw he reached forward and gripped her left arm, pulling her round but subtly moving her so her back was now pressed up against the door; standing in front of her his eyes just watched her teary ones glance up at him – her cheeks wet from the ones that had already fallen "Why did it have to happen to him Billy? Joey of all fucking people..." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Flexing his jaw Billy's head slightly tilted at her question as his eyes instantly filled with rage, within seconds he'd lifted his left hand and punched the area of the door just next to where her head was leaning full force. He'd surprised her cause she instantly flinched away from him but he closed the gap between them – making it difficult for her to even move at all. He'd never hurt her – he'd take a bullet first but as much as he was denying it, he could still feel the pain cutting right through him and seeing her so hurt to by it all made his anger at the whole fucking situation just grow immensely...he needed to lash out, put the pain elsewhere.

Lifting her eyes Jess met his gaze; he was standing so close to her; his frame pushing up against hers. Yes he'd taken her by surprise by his outburst but the closer she looked – the more she could see those walls he constantly puts up just come tumbling down...leaning up she placed her hands on his chest whilst placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't stay so gentle when his hands found her hips and he slid his tongue overpoweringly inside her mouth – this instantly igniting a spark inside of her.

Letting a small moan of excitement through the upset escape her lips, Jess's hands found themselves grabbing both the collar of his leather jacket and the black open shirt he wore underneath – once she'd slid them off his broad shoulders she tossed them to the side; her lips never parting from his as she leant up, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Shifting them he pressed her back against the door, his right hand cupping her cheek to deepen the fiery kisses they were sharing before he moved his attention to the tight fitting shirt she was wearing; gripping either side it didn't take much to tear the shirt open – buttons instantly pinging to the floor beneath them. Growling he pulled back and looked at the fan-fucking-tastic view of her breasts being held perfectly by the lacy push-up bra she was wearing...not that she ever needed one of those. Smirking he dipped his head and started trailing hot wet kisses from the top of her neck to her collarbone, feeling him grip her bare side whilst he moved his hand round under her open shirt to unhook her bra; her breathing deepened. Being strapless it just fell to the ground and Billy didn't waste any time in lowering himself so he could take one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth...feeling what felt like electricity shoot right through her, Jess hissed in pleasure.

Feeling his lips leave her breast, she lifted her head watching him straighten himself up; smirking she reached forward and grabbed the material of the black long sleeved top he was wearing – roughly she pulled him against her, her lips crashing passionately against his...already he was driving her fucking wild. Still holding onto him she moved her hand forward instantly finding his always impressive hard on, pushing tightly against the jeans he was wearing.

Firmly she rubbed him over the material, this instantly pulling a moan from him as his tongue slid against hers which she happily swallowed down when she subtly undone the zipper; freeing him from the restriction of his jeans and boxers. Wrapping her hand around his shaft she gripped him firm, this earning her a deeper groan – loving the sounds she could pull from him she slowly moved her hand up and down. Growling he could feel the pleasure ricocheting right through him, the pleasure only she could give him. Dipping his head a second time, his lips found the skin on her neck; feeling her grip tighten and her speed fasten Billy moaned – his hot breath on her skin sending all the right kind of shivers down her spine.

Believing she had Billy completely occupied she felt him undo the buttons on her own jeans, loosening her hip line she gasped feeling his hand skilfully slide in and under "You ain't the only one who can fucking multi-task...remember that" Billy's husky sexy voice whispered against her neck as he gently rubbed her over the material of the panties she wore.

Feeling him rub her harder, Jess moaned watching him pull himself up; his lust filled eyes looking down at her "Oh I will..." She whispered – gripping him even tighter.

Groaning he closed his eyes "Shit Jess..." God she could do him so fucking good and them testing each other in their own little teasing ways just turned him on even more but he knew what would drive her over the edge...

Keeping his eyes on her the entire time he moved the material of her panties to the side, using his finger he slid it across her already soaking slit. Feeling him against her she knew what was coming and pressed her back tighter against the door, with Billy she needed all the support she could get. Parting her he slipped the whole length of his middle finger inside of her, letting out one hell of a moan Jess felt her knees instantly weaken as he pushed hard and slow into her. "Billy..." She moaned - desperately trying not to let her concentration slip. Pushing deeper into her, he listened to her groan but felt her weight suddenly start to put pressure on his hand; snaking his left arm around her waist he lifted her, supported her as he proceeded to slide in and out of her.

"Been a while huh?" He asked, passing her that overly sexy smirk of his.

He was right, when they were fucking regularly she'd learnt to support herself but not being fucked for three months – well if truth be told she was so close to collapsing from the pleasure she'd missed so much. Nodding her desire filled eyes found his "No-one but you..." Cocking his eye-brow up he looked at her, she'd really gone three fucking months without fucking anybody? Seeing that look she smirked "When you gonna get it Billy, I only want you..." Feeling him pick up speed she moaned leaning her head back against the door. Hearing her reply he smirked – now he was really riled up...pulling his finger from her he heard her whimper – he knew she was close but she was going to cum with him inside of her. Releasing him her eyes watched him step back "Take em off..." He ordered – his eyes looking at the jeans and high heeled boots she was wearing. Nodding she leant down, she'd never taken her clothes off so fast..."So fucking perfect..." She heard Billy's voice say before she was hoisted up in his arms and leant back against the door, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his shoulders she felt his hardness press up against her hot opening. He'd always been one of the strongest men she'd known so supporting her with one hand whilst the other rubbed his tip up and down her slit wasn't a problem at all – having her just where he wanted he thrusted his whole length inside of her...Throwing her head back against the door, Jess moaned in pure fucking bliss as he pounded into her "Fuck Billy..." She groaned, her fingernails digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

Having missed her so fucking much, Billy knew he was being particularly rough with her but the passion they both shared had taken over; every mind blowing thrust sent her impacting back against the door.

Feeling that familiar sensation creeping up on her fast, Jess barely moaned through her breathing picking up the pace "Billy..." She whispered, almost breathless – this was going to be fucking intense.

And Billy knew it...she'd never tightened so fucking much around him, growling he groaned at the pressure surrounding him "Jess...shit...cum baby..."

She swore she'd drawn blood but she'd never heard herself moan so loud and grip so tight onto him – meeting him for every thrust, her orgasm consumed her...ricocheting through her...this pushing Billy right over the fucking edge – hearing her, feeling her yearning for him like that – moaning he felt himself release inside of her.

Taking a deep breath they were still – Billy's arms still holding onto her, trying to calm his breathing he felt her...she was shaking from the adrenaline that had pumped through her. Still having her legs wrapped around him, Jess had leant down and rested her head into the crook of his neck – the pleasure had consumed her yes but it had taken all her fucking energy and she swore if he put her down she wouldn't be able to stand. Surprisingly she felt his arms tighten themselves around her as he turned them both and headed in the direction of somewhere, trusting him she waited until he had stopped; lifting her head her eyes glanced round to see that they were now in his bedroom. Feeling him start to dip forward she felt her back lean against the softness of the sheet that was covering his bed, taking a deep breath she felt him pull out of her – whimpering slightly at the friction her eyes watched him straighten up.

Smirking down at her he zipped his jeans up, leaning to the side he grabbed one end of the sheet and covered her body with it "Rest..." He simply said placing a kiss on her lips. Jess watched him lean up and casually head out of the room, she must've had her mouth hanging open or something cause she'd never seen this much of his considerate side before...she wasn't quite sure where it had come from.

...But there was something she was sure on: That was the best welcome home fuck her and Billy had ever shared out their whole fucking relationship.

* * *

><p>Still more to come =)<p>

So if you liked and want to read on, please with a Billy Darley on top leave me a review! Now doesn't that sound good? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey to all my awesome readers! You know who you are =) So thank you for reading & reviewing, I really do appreciate the feedback.

Now for this chapter & a bit of the next, they are living their normal lives (In the film, you get the sense of this when they are back doing business...) So this is just building up...hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Stirring from the dream she'd fallen into, Jess slowly opened her eyes – at first this didn't look like her tiny one bed apartment but then she remembered she'd come home...finding she was on her side, her eyes glanced around – it was dark but the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table was brightening up the room. Turning on her back she groaned, fuck...her body was protesting. Still having the sheet over her, she turned her head to find Billy lying peacefully beside her on his back; he still wore his jeans but he'd removed his long sleeved top – her eyes couldn't help but pause and gaze at the body she'd literally been yearning for. His eyes were closed and Jess smiled, he looked almost innocent – more than that it was good to see him getting some sleep – she didn't know for how long but he needed it.

"You're staring..." He suddenly said but kept his eyes closed.

'How the fuck did he know that?' Jess thought to herself; watching a playful smirk appear on those lips of his she smiled. Shuffling across the bed she nestled herself against him – resting her head on his bare toned chest; his arm instinctively finding its way round her.

They were quiet, silently comforting one another. Listening to his calm heartbeat, Jess lifted her hand and gently started tracing her fingertip along the line of the tribal tattoo on his chest "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"For?" Billy simply asked, opening his eyes he waited for her answer.

Assuming she should have held her tongue at that point, Jess could no longer not talk about it "Joey..." Feeling him instantly stiffen at the name of his younger brother, Jess just snuggled herself closer to him.

Feeling that surge of anger pass through him, Billy's fist instantly clenched but then relaxed – in his mind he refused to talk about it; he was so close to telling her to mind her own fucking business but he never could...and he never would "Yeah..." He replied; surprised at how easy it was to fall back into what they used to be...like she never fucking left in the first place.

"What the hell happened Billy?" Jess's gentle voice asked, tilting her head she glanced up at him.

Clenching his jaw he took one hell of a deep breath "I. Fucked. Up." He slowly confessed making Jess turn and lean up on her elbows so she could look at him properly.

"This ain't your fault..." Jess replied shaking her head.

"No?" Billy snapped back "I chose the fucking target..." He sneered whilst sitting up "And you wanna know why? Cause the prick flashed his fucking lights at me...No one does shit like that to me..."

Jess nodded as she listened, using the sheet to cover herself she pulled herself up next to him "Maybe so but we all know this life, Joey knew what initiation meant...same as I did when I joined. You couldn't have known what was going to happen to him..."

Bowing his head Billy tried to listen to her words but it wasn't stopping the guilt he felt "So? He's my brother...I shouldn't have let it fucking happen in the first place..." No way in hell did he feel comfortable talking about this, he hated feeling vulnerable but he couldn't shut her out, she was the only one that he'd ever opened up to...

Passing him a sympathetic look, Jess moved closer wrapping her arm around his back "What bout Bones?"

Billy sneered "What bout him?"

"What did he do bout Joey's death?"

Billy almost laughed condescendingly "Fuck you think he did? Nothing...except open his fucking mouth to tell me that Joey was the lucky one...I'd happily drag that piece of shit down to hell myself if it meant Joey was alive" He was furious at his dad and he wasn't the only one except Jess was keeping very quiet on the subject – already she could feel her rage intensifying from earlier. Not only did he not give a fuck about Joey dying, he still hadn't learnt and was still not giving a shit about Billy...this had to fucking stop.

Lifting his head, he turned to look at her "Fuck you so interested for?" Now he was defensive, now that he'd let his dads words get right under his fucking skin again...

Jess raised her eyebrow and looked at him like he was stupid for even asking it "Cause I fucking love you and Joey Billy, piece of shit needs to get what he fucking deserves..."

Billy smirked "And I'll happily be there when he fucking does..."

Smirking Jess suddenly heard her cell ringing "What the fuck?" She asked forgetting there was in fact a life outside of Billy Darley, standing she looked at Billy who pointed to the corner of the room; hurrying over she used the sheet for cover – leaning down she shuffled in her jeans pocket that Billy must've brought in the room earlier that evening before pulling out her phone. Walking back over to the bed, she sat on the edge as she flicked it open to answer the call "Hello..." Billy watched her smile at whoever was on the other end of the phone...already he could feel his protective adrenaline pumping; he wasn't stupid – he knew she had a new fucking life now, one outside Boston away from him "Nate, Hey..." And it had to be a fucking guy of all people, flexing his jaw Billy's eyes glared at her – watching her every emotion "Yeah I got here alright..." 'What the fuck?' He thought to himself - He was worried bout her? What kind of friend was this prick? Seems as the last time they spoke she said she weren't fucking seeing anyone...

Turning her head Jess looked at Billy who's face wasn't exactly doing a good job in hiding the anger he was feeling – raising her eyebrow at his obvious jealousy she smirked "Yeah you to, I'll be home in a few..." Clenching his fist at his side, Billy's eyes never left her - She was living with this fucking guy? Huffing Billy was trying desperately to keep his cool... she giggled at something the prick said and he felt like the rage was going to explode within "Yeah you so better keep that warm for me..." Her eyes looked right at Billy whose nostrils were starting to flare – she smiled "Talk to you soon, bye Nate..." Hanging up there was silence; she turned her whole body to look at him "What?" She asked innocently.

"Fuck was that? Let me guess the guy you said you weren't fucking but you obviously are..." Billy snapped but to add to his annoyance Jess just burst out laughing – his eyes glared at her as she moved closer to him.

"Oh Billy you are so much fun to fucking play with sometimes, A. He's my landlord and boss and B. I told you I wasn't fucking anybody and guess what I ain't a fucking liar...so think twice before you make that assumption again..." Lifting her arms she pushed him back down onto the bed, following she perched herself above him; her eyes just looking down into his angered ones "I love you and only you..." Lowering herself she brushed her lips against his, he didn't push her away – instead he gripped onto her, pulling her down to deepen the kiss.

Growling at how good she felt, Billy's hand moved to the back of her head; feeling her tongue join against his he couldn't help but groan – she always did have a way of getting at him, exciting him over and over. Jess moaned feeling his free hand glide down the bare skin on her back, hearing his cell start to ring in his pocket Billy paused – huffing and cursing at the interruption; Jess however couldn't help but giggle feeling the vibrations against her naked skin "You vibrating for me Billy? That's a new one..." She teased pulling back.

Growling in anger Billy knew any phone call at this point could be important especially with Bones now being so far up his fucking ass since Joey's death, dropping his arm he fished in his pocket before pulling out his cell; flipping it open he held to his ear whilst his eyes just looked up at Jess "This better be fucking important..."

Passing him a smile Jess slid herself off the bed, giving him some space to chat to whoever was on the other end; walking out of the bedroom with the sheet still wrapped around her she entered the bathroom – closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>Cleaning herself up, Jess wasn't more than ten minutes but returning back to the bedroom Billy was up and dressed in his best; black jeans, black open shirt accompanying a black top underneath and surprisingly the leather jacket that Joey used to wear "So love me and leave me huh?" She joked instantly pulling his attention round to her as she casually walked back across to the bed with her clothes that she'd grabbed.<p>

"I gotta see to summit at the Four Roses...I'll be back later"

"You need a ride?" Jess asked slipping her panties and jeans back on.

Shaking his head, Billy's jaw flexed a little "Nah, think I'll walk..."

Jess couldn't help but smile "Still overly protective are we?" She asked looking up at him; slipping her bra on. Billy's face instantly hardened "Billy c'mon I'll give ya a ride...I'm with you, so where's the danger?"

Billy hated it when she actually was kind of right when they were having a 'disagreement'. Huffing he reluctantly nodded watching the corner of her lip rise "Well if you're coming, get a fucking move on..." He simply retorted whilst walking out of the room – that was always his subtle way of dealing with the fact she'd won yet another argument.

"Fine but I'll need to get a top from my car seems as you destroyed my fucking shirt!" Jess called after him.

Within moments his voice appeared back in the room "If I remember you weren't fucking complaining..." Glancing round at him she caught him smirk at her before disappearing again "Hell fucking no was I..." She whispered to herself, she would never complain when her and Billy were doing what they did best together.

* * *

><p>On the way to the bar, Billy had made it crystal clear it was going to be a quick in and out – if the truth be told, he didn't want her around this life anymore...two and a half hours later Billy was still sitting at his usual table with Bodie, Heco, Spink and Dog - the newest edition to the gang that she'd met upon entering. Knowing that he didn't like to be disturbed when talking business Jess had been entertaining herself the moment they walked in – she'd caught up with a couple of the girls she used to see around on the streets, chatted with the bar tender Jay who was still there but now had help by a second guy called Sammy and played some pool.<p>

The later it got, the more packed it was getting...With the house lights now on and music blaring across the bar Jess knew it was well past midnight. Leaning against the bar she was surrounded by numerous groups of people just standing around chatting - the more intoxicated were getting down and dirty on the dance floor. With the amount of shit she was just witnessing around her, Jess couldn't help but wonder if this was what hell looked like; she wasn't worried because she was used to it – if anything she'd forgotten how much she used to enjoy this life, hell sometimes she swore she was dancing with the devil herself...problem was...she loved him...she'd never fucking stop...

"Jay!" She called slamming her hand down on the bar

Hearing her he instantly turned and walked over to where she was leaning – watching her hold up her shot glass he frowned "You think you've had enough girl?"

Jess had been drinking from the moment she stepped inside – one straight after the other – the longer she spent in the bar the more she'd think about Joey; she wasn't going to lie...alcohol was helping to numb her pain. Billy was too busy with his business to notice how many drinks she'd actually had...not that she could remember at this point anyway...Pulling her eyebrows together, she shot Jay an angered glance – he said nothing but grabbed the whiskey bottle from the shelf and poured her another.

Hearing one of her favourite rock songs suddenly start to play over the speakers – the bass echoing across the entire floor, she grabbed the shot glass and tipped the liquid down her throat. Placing it down on the bar, she smirked at Jay before heading to the already kind of cramped dance floor; being a bar rather than a club it wasn't huge but still decently sized. Consumed by the amount of alcohol in her system, she started to sway her hips to the music – meeting every single beat.

At the table Billy was trying to conduct his business but every now and again he would occasionally see his boys glance behind him every now and again; their attention being pulled elsewhere "Fuck you lot keep looking at?" Billy asked angrily – turning his head, he found her amongst all the other people on the floor, her eyes were closed and it was clear she was enjoying every fucking minute of it. She must've sensed she'd caught his attention because she slowly opened her eyes and smirked at him, watching her Billy could feel his excitement building; clenching his jaw he pulled his attention back "Eyes to the fucking table boys..." He ordered – lighting up at a cigarette he perched it in his lips and took a long drag.

"Damn..." Dog accidentally said – his eyes still glued to her and every move she was making.

Billy had heard him and in seconds was glaring over at their newest edition, what angered him more was that the prick had ignored his order and was still watching her; clenching his jaw Billy waited...the will to keep his anger inward unbelievably fucking difficult – no one got to look at her like that but him. Bodie, Heco and Spink had all fell silent whilst glancing worriedly between one another...there was no point in warning him because the damage had already been done and Billy wasn't the forgiving type.

Blowing a lungful of smoke out, Billy leant across the table, grabbing Dog's glass from the table he threw his drink at his face; this snapping his attention right back to the group. Swiping his head round his confused eyes found Billy glaring at him, within seconds of meeting his gaze he wasn't expecting to feel Billy's fist forcefully slam down on his left hand that was resting on the table – instantly hearing a crunch Dog groaned "Fuck was that for?" He growled clutching his hand to him.

"Last time I checked, I still fucking run things around here so you better get this through that thick fucking skull of yours...you don't look at her like that again, you do I'll break your other fucking hand...the one I assume is the only fucking thing giving you any fucking attention right now..."

The table went silent, Dog's eyes instantly dipped to the table as he nodded...now he was in deep shit.

"How she doing dog?" Bodie asked breaking the extremely tense silence.

"Looks pretty fucking trashed if ya ask me..."

"Well who fucking asked ya?" Billy snapped glaring over at Spink who quickly sunk into his seat. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm the anger he was feeling "Alright...Bones wants his fucking money, we'll give it to him – double shifts tomorrow...Heco you good with doing the night?"

Heco nodded "Sure thing...it's all bagged and ready to go..."

Billy nodded taking another drag before blowing the smoke out "Spink, Dog you'll be doing the fucking morning...Bodie, you go with Baggy and Jamie for the afternoon"

What else could they do apart from nod? Like he originally said, Billy ran things and anyone with a problem would have to fucking deal with it because at the end of the day, it was their fucking problem...not his. Billy couldn't give a fuck as long as things were going his way and smoothly...anything else was just bullshit.

On the floor, Jess still swayed with the music – her song had ended but she weren't going anywhere. If truth be told, she was feeling good...feeling numb about losing someone so close to her. All of a sudden her smooth rhythm was thrown completely off when she felt someone grab hold of her hips and push their front roughly up against her behind; at first she thought it was Billy but then again – on a more realistic note he'd never dance, especially like whoever this was grinding ridiculously behind her...Feeling herself be spun around, it took a moment for Jess's focus to adjust but she could just about make out the guy that was trying it... She may have been pissed but she still knew what was going on around her and she was dancing alone tonight and this prick was going to get that, pulling away from his grip she glared – if looks could kill, he'd be on the ground in seconds...Meanwhile at the table, Bodie had noticed the guy trying it; tilting his head subtly in her direction – Billy instantly turned to see the prick spin her back round so he could 'grind' up against her...if that's what anyone could fucking call it.

Feeling instantly dizzy at being spun too many times, Jess stepped forward away from him; raising her hands she pushed his hands roughly off of her. Slowly her vision was starting to blur...fucking alcohol...it always was a weakness of hers; turning she pushed her way through the crowd – heading in the direction of the bathroom that was situated at the back of the bar. Sitting at the table Billy's eyes watched her like a hawk, he noticed the prick she'd recently rejected start to follow her and he couldn't help but clench his jaw in anger 'One fucking day' Is all he thought to himself as he pulled himself up off the chair "Give me five..." He simply said to Bodie, Heco, Spink and Dog before walking through the crowd – following him; he didn't know what fate awaited him if he tried it, if he crossed that line...no-one was going to fucking hurt her EVER again...

* * *

><p>In the ladies, Jess stood at the sink – listening to the calming sound of the running water; she leant down and splashed some up on her face – gasping at how cold it felt against her skin. She was beyond fucking dizzy, now the whole room was sloping from one angle to the other... 'Fucking whiskey' She cursed...she wasn't a big drinker but whenever she did drink – oh she'd fucking feel it one way or another.<p>

Taking a deep breath she heard the old wooden door creak open, glancing to the side she noticed a guy walk in; she couldn't quite make him out but he looked awfully familiar to the guy on the dance floor...She sneered, one afternoon in Stokely and already she was in fucking jeopardy...what kind of prick follows a chick into a bathroom anyways? Jess knew – The desperate kind, the kind she still fucking hated "You fucking lost or summit? Last time I checked this is the ladies..." Turning her whole body she looked him up and down she smirked clocking the obvious piece that hung from his jeans "My bad...you're obviously compensating for something..." Jess was a bitch on most days but after having one too many, well that side of her just kept on coming "Fuck you want?" Jess asked – slurring every single one of her words.

"Isn't it obvious?" The creep replied stepping forward.

Jess smirked trying to grip the sink for support "You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

The guy smirked at her trying to resist him "Oh I'll be fucking summit..." Stepping towards her he wasn't prepared for the surprising fist that collided against his cheek, making him stumble backwards. Fuck she could hit hard – the sting almost instant. Hearing her sneer at him he growled, swinging his hand round in her direction he backhanded her; already being dizzy Jess stumbled gasping at the sudden burning sensation on her cheek "Fucking bitch..." He cursed grabbing her and shoving her against the far wall.

"Get the fuck away from me..." Jess growled - her adrenaline was pumping hard – she hadn't been gone that long; she still knew how to fight even if she was trashed...a wave of relief instantly passed through her watching the door over his right shoulder quietly open and Billy walk in, even seeing double she'd recognise him anywhere. She couldn't help but smile seeing him standing there – rolling his shoulders back in a standoff kinda way as his eyes glared at the prick that was standing in front of her.

"Fuck you smiling at?" The guy asked passing her an irritated look.

"I'm just really not the girl you should be fucking with..." Jess simply replied watching Billy step forward.

"Oh really?"

"To fucking right" He heard another voice say but before he could turn he felt himself be gripped and shoved head first into the tiled wall. Turning the guy round Billy slammed him back against the tiles – blood instantly dripping from the bridge of his nose "Billy?" He asked – shocked at seeing how pissed off he was...

Billy glared at him, his face so close to his "You got some fucking nerve coming into my fucking bar and treating my girl like that..."

The guys face went pale, like he knew right there and then that he was fucked; that his next stop after this bar was going to be the fucking sewer "Your girl? Billy I..." He started to try and plead but Billy swung his fist round, punching him full force – blood oozing from his lip "I didn't know...I thought, I thought she left..."

Growling Billy lunged forward and grabbed the guys face; turning it forcefully he made the guy look at Jess who was still battling against the alcohol in her system "Look a bit fucking closer..."

The guy narrowed his gaze, really taking all her features in...Fuck it was the notorious Jess – she just looked so fucking different from what people had described "Now say your fucking sorry..."

His petrified eyes moved between both Jess and Billy "I'm, I'm sorry..."

Billy glanced over at her – she was just watching him, her eyes undeniably glazed over "Impeccable fucking timing as always Billy..." She smirked – happy that this wasn't a fucking repeat.

Billy couldn't help but feel the corner of his lip rise, nodding he turned his attention back to the fuck that was now pleading – still having hold of the guys head he slammed it into the wall – knocking the guy out cold...

Letting his motionless body slump to the ground, Billy's breathing was still heavy from the anger he was feeling; glancing at Jess he watched as she tried to balance herself on the heels she was wearing "One fucking day you been back and already I'm saving your fucking ass..." He snapped irritably; more annoyed at the prick that'd pushed his fucking luck. Seeing her flinch back slightly at his tone, he watched her reach up and press her fingertips to the side of her head "I'm not feeling so good..."

He wasn't fucking surprised, with the amount of alcohol she'd obviously drunk; he told himself to thank Jay for that later on – a nice smack around the back of the head sounded like a good fucking idea. Huffing he held his hand out in her direction "C'mon..."

Needing to step over the guy that was slumped in front of her – Jess nodded, grabbing Billy's hand with hers she stepped over the guy but not having much balance fell against him "Fuck Jess..." Billy growled – truthfully he couldn't be that pissed at her, he still remembered all the times he went out on benders only to come home and give her much more grief than she ever did him...not that he would ever fucking tell her that.

"Sorry..." Was all she said leaning against his chest.

Letting out a frustrated huff he wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her out the bathroom he headed back into the bar to be met by Bodie, Heco and Spink who were waiting patiently outside "Bodie, Heco get her in my car...Spink sort that piece of shit out in the bathroom..." Spink nodded heading into the room – they all knew what 'Sort that piece of shit out' meant; yep just what the prick was afraid of...

* * *

><p>Supporting her on either side Bodie and Heco walked her outside to wear Billy's Mustang was parked, feeling the fresh air against her skin she groaned at how fucking bad she was now feeling "It's cool girl, take it easy. We're almost there..." She heard Bodie's voice say...<p>

Billy following closely behind watched as they positioned her in the passenger seat "You bring her Mustang to the apartment tomorrow?" Billy asked throwing her keys to Bodie who just nodded.

"Sure thing dog..." Bodie replied passing him a subtle nod as he casually walked round to the driver's side "Heco don't you fucking forget...night shift..." His eyes glared over at him – he might be his best fucking salesman but he'd been missing his shifts too many times lately...all because he was too busy getting fucking high...

Heco nodded "Won't let ya down Billy..."

Getting in the car, Billy wasted no time in slipping it into drive; anyone around could hear it come to the life – the growl echoing through the lot as he gunned it towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>Cursing and swearing repeatedly under his breath, Billy finally made it to his floor; Jess had fallen asleep in the car and not wanting to wake her he found himself carrying her up the fucking stairs. Pausing at his door, he balanced Jess against him as he fished in his pockets for his key; finding it he slipped it into the lock – pushing the door open he walked into his blacked out apartment.<p>

Kicking the door shut with his foot, he still held her as he walked into his bedroom; laying her down on the bed he heard her groan before watching her eyes flutter open to see him hovering above her "Your fucking lucky Jess I still love ya, otherwise I woulda left ya ass to sober up at the bar...fucking embarrassing me like that..."

Jess nodded, he was right – she'd never drunk so much in her fucking life "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Flexing his jaw Billy watched a tear roll down her cheek as she turned on her side "I just miss him..." He heard her softly say before falling back to sleep. Huffing he nodded – leaning down he gently moved a stray strand of hair out of her face "Me to..."

* * *

><p>So my loyal readers what did you think? This may seem like a fill chapter but I promise events are building...Want to read more? Liked it? Please leave me a review and tell me =) xoxo<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey to all my awesome readers, okay so originally this chapter stretched to well over 7,000 words so obviously I had to cut it somewhere =) I just couldn't stop writing HAHA.

Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, you know who you are!

GOOD NEWS! I have enabled anonymous reviews so for all of you that haven't got an account you can now leave me feedback if you wish after reading =)

So M Rated ;) You've been warned like always...

**Chapter 4**

Beginning to lose herself completely in the dream that she was having, Jess was disturbed by the sound of banging echoing somewhere outside of her head. Stirring she groaned, frustrated at not only be being woken up but at the migraine that had suddenly appeared across her forehead "Shit..." She cursed, now this had to be her worst fucking hangover yet. Opening her eyes slowly she used her arms to support her as she leant up; her stomach almost instantly threatening to empty its contents right there and then "Billy?" She called but soon realised that the shower was running in the next room, hearing the constant banging start up again; Jess growled – irritated that it wasn't just the sound of her own head protesting at her stupidity "Awesome..." She mumbled to herself whilst sliding out from under the sheet.

Taking her time she straightened up, feeling the room dip to the side slightly; huffing at the nauseous feeling that wasn't disappearing she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the front door – she was grateful that Billy had just left her to sleep in her clothes; at least now she only looked relatively fucked. Walking up to the door that still was being beat on, she raised her hand and pushed it through her hair; in the hopes of tidying the ridiculous bed head she undeniably had. Leaning into the door she peered through the peep hole – Bodie, Baggy and Jamie all stood on the other side; she couldn't help but smirk watching their impatient nature get the better of them. Watching Baggy about to lift his fist and pound the wood again, Jess knew that this would only worsen the pain her head was already feeling – unlocking the door she swung it open before he even had the chance; her eyes glaring at the men that stood tall outside "Patience is a fucking virtue, you know that right?"

"Holy shit, so the rumours are true..." Baggy smirked taking the first step forward "I thought Bodie was just fucking with me..."

Jess smiled feeling his arms snake around her waist, leaning up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Good to see ya to Baggy..."

"Yeah dog cause I just happened to get myself a fucking blue and white striped Mustang GT500 – just to shit with ya..." Bodie joked "Fucking prick..."

"Boys, Boys..." Jess interrupted pulling back from Baggy "Your welcome to come in but can ya lower the fucking volume...I'm feeling well and truly fucked this morning..." She smirked watching Baggy walk into the lounge and take a seat on the far end of the sofa.

Bodie just smirked "You look good girl...well better than last night anyways...Bought your baby back to" Bodie teased in the moment of her greeting him second – extending his hand, he held out her keys.

"Thanks, you know I try..." She replied grabbing them whilst passing him a playful smile – he just laughed walking into the lounge to join Baggy "And you better have treated her nice..."

Her eyes finally moved to Jamie who remained at the door; his eyes just looking her up and down "Let me guess you think I look fucking terrible?" She joked.

Jamie smirked "Far from it...how you doing?" He asked stepping inside letting her close the door behind him.

Jess nodded "I'm good apart from the obvious..." Knowing Jess for as long as they all did, on the outside she meant for the hangover she was clearly suffering but they all knew on the inside she meant Joey...nodding they each fell silent, turning their heads to the ground – avoiding any unnecessary awkwardness.

"So where's Billy at?" Bodie asked glancing up at her from the recliner.

"Shower, make yourselves at home, he won't be long..." Needing the quiet of his blacked out room, she turned and walked down the hall; entering his bedroom she gasped – feeling him suddenly scoop her up in those big warm arms of his - smiling she turned in his embrace and glanced up at him.

"How you feeling?" Billy asked with one hell of a smirk on his face.

"Oh you know...completely fucked...the usual..." She joked, leaning up she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his – feeling his grip tighten and his breathing deepen; Jess knew where this was heading – because it always did with them. Pulling back she heard him groan at her interrupting them "As much as I'd love to..." She trailed off, her eyes falling on his bare toned chest - he looked so fucking hot wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans "...You have guests"

"Who?" He asked – almost huffing, disappointed that he couldn't have her again...as much as he was pissed last night, he could never stay pissed at her for too long; it was Jess after all.

"Bodie, Baggy and Jamie..."

Huffing he reached up and rubbed his hand over his head "Alright...guess I'll go fucking see to them..." Billy replied watching her smile up at him "But I'm seeing to you later..." Leaning down he kissed her a second time before heading out into the lounge – instantly being greeted by his boys that had waited patiently for him.

* * *

><p>Sitting slouched in his recliner, Billy inhaled on the cigarette that was perched between his lips as he talked with Bodie, Baggy and Jamie; the reason they'd knocked so fucking early was cause one of the B Street assholes was badmouthing Billy – tried disrupting Spink and Dog from selling their shit that morning by scaring off their regulars with a loaded gun but they'd managed to restrain him.<p>

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy was pissed – they knew better than to try that shit around here after their last altercation "Where's the motherfucker now?" He asked, his eyes glaring at the three that sat opposite.

"We got the prick tied up and gagged in Spink's ride..." Baggy replied.

Billy nodded, proud that his boys acted so fast in such a situation – hearing the front door open, he glanced up to see Jess appear; returning from the quick trip to her car to grab her small duffel. He watched her pass him a smile as he subtly winked at her from where he was sitting – leaving him to chat business she continued to walk into the bedroom closing the door to behind her.

"So what's the plan dog?" Bodie asked.

Billy looked over at him and smirked, almost evilly "Let's take a ride, if that prick thinks he can mess with my fucking business...then he's got another fucking thing coming..."

"I'll call Spink, let him know what's happening" Baggy added watching Billy just nod at him.

Stubbing the end of his cigarette out into the ashtray on the table next to him, Billy pulled himself up out the chair "We leave in five..." He ordered walking across the lounge and in the direction of his room "Fucking B street punks, causing me nothing but fucking trouble..." He mumbled to himself angrily – had he not had enough shit on his plate lately? Now he had to go deal with some little fuck that obviously didn't realise what consequences would come after his brainless scheme of fucking with Billy himself...

Pushing the door open Billy casually walked into his bedroom to see Jess with her back to him, slipping a black strap top on; what caught his eye first were the bruises that were developing fast on her soft skin – he was anything but a fucking idiot, he knew how she'd gotten them. Clenching his jaw he walked further into the room, stopping just behind her – his hands resting on her hips pulling her back into him. Lifting his left hand he reached up and brushed her hair to the side, she was quiet but very aware of what he was doing - dipping his head he paused just above her skin; she must've felt his breathe on her neck because he listened to her breathing instantly deepen as he trailed soft kisses down the back of her neck and across her right shoulder.

"I gotta go deal with something..." His deep voice said – this sending the right kind of shivers all the way down her spine.

"Everything okay?" She finally asked.

Billy smirked against her skin whilst moving his right hand around to rest on her stomach "Yeah, nothing I can't handle with fucking ease..."

Jess smiled "I never doubted that for a second..." She paused "Need some help?"

Feeling him pause and straighten up behind her, Jess felt his left hand turn her gently round to look at him "No, I got this...stay here, chill the fuck out and I'll be back soon..." He still remembered what had happened with Haul, he wasn't about to let history fucking repeat itself with B street – if they were coming after anyone for revenge, it would be him...the real fucking guilty party. He didn't want her anywhere near this, especially after what happened to Joey; he couldn't lose her to – that would surely drive him into the ground.

Jess nodded, she understood the forcefulness in his tone but there was something different in those eyes of his; something that was worrying her to the core "Just come back Billy, ya hear me?"

Billy smirked "See ya later..." Beginning to turn, he suddenly felt her reach up and grip his arm – pulling him back to her.

"Hey..." Jess watched him turn his head back and look at her "Promise me..."

If there was anything both Billy and Jess took seriously, it would be promises to one another; they didn't just hand them out unless they were dead certain they could keep them "Promise..." Billy simply replied – feeling her release him he turned and walked out of the room, grabbing his own leather jacket from the back of the door.

Jess remained still hearing the front door close, her eyes just staring at nothing; she could feel it – in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right – something hadn't been right since she'd fucking arrived... she couldn't put her finger on what it was but she was certain she'd felt it before, something awful was going to happen...

* * *

><p>Billy had been gone most of the day, later that afternoon he casually walked into the apartment; it was quiet...scarily quiet. His eyes glanced across the kitchen and into the lounge to find her resting peacefully on the sofa, she lay on her side; her frame still – her eyes closed. She was definitely asleep.<p>

Removing his leather jacket Billy tossed it on the breakfast bar, glancing down he looked at the t-shirt he was wearing; almost entirely covered in blood...typical the day he fucking decides to wear white is the day he delivered a fucking ass kicking to one arrogant and shit talking prick. Huffing he grabbed the rim and pulled the shirt up and over his head, dropping it into the trash – he decided he'd burn it later...right now he needed a chilled beer and some time to fucking relax; his adrenaline still pumping hard from torturing the guy for information.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Billy walked over to where she was lying; he couldn't help but smile at the way her body was curled up – she always was so fucking flexible. Carefully he sat on the end seat just above where her head rested on the material, taking a swig of his beer he noticed the painkiller pot sitting on the coffee table; he wasn't surprised he'd find them somewhere near her – he hadn't seen her drink so much in a very long time. Grabbing the remote from the arm, he switched the TV on – turning the volume down to its minimum. Hearing her groan he glanced down at her, believing he'd woke her up he cursed under his breath but surprisingly just watched her turn slightly and straighten up; lifting her head so it was now resting on his lap.

He smirked; yeah she'd definitely taken more than the recommended dose... Billy didn't take the soft shit. Turning his attention to the screen, he took another swig – his left arm gently draping across her; he'd never tell her, hell she probably even knew but just her company alone was helping...she always did have a way of calming him, helping him through – no matter what the shit was; he felt her twitch a couple of times and couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was dreaming of...

_Pulling the Mustang into an empty lay by, Billy slipped it into park; the street was dark, eerie – only a few street lights brightening it here and there. Rain slashed violently down against his windshield, there was one hell of a fucking storm rolling in but this wasn't going to stop her initiation...nothing was. _

"_You want me to fucking what?" Jess asked swiping her head round to look at him, he hadn't told her the plan until they were seconds from parking; hadn't told her that she'd be jacking an occupied car but also killing the person that was driving it. _

_Billy huffed, turning in the driver's seat he looked at her "You said you wanted to be a part of this Jess, so I am asking you one last fucking time...are you in or out?"_

_Jess and Billy stared at each other for a few moments, he could see everything in those blue eyes of hers; fear, excitement, uncertainty...lust. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd finally given into one another and he was right, she'd recently said she wanted to live this life with him and Billy certainly wasn't going to reject her – not after everything they'd both been through. _

_Jess could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the other half of her conscience screaming at her – shouting 'What the fuck are you doing?' over and over. Gulping hard she exhaled deeply "I'm in, just tell me what to do..." If truth be told she was fucking bricking it, apart from her sickening bastard of a dad she'd never killed anyone before but for Billy she would, she was fucking about to... However Jess being Jess did insert her own condition into the contract that if she had to kill someone, it would be someone that deserved it. _

_Billy smirked, obviously pleased with her decision. Turning his head he looked across the street in the direction of an old tattered looking apartment building "There..." He pointed; Jess followed his line of sight "A guys gonna exit that building and he's the one you jack..."_

_Jess nodded, the sweat gathering on her palms "What'd he do?"_

_Billy flexed his jaw in anger "Jumped Baggy's sister two nights ago, almost fucking raped her..."_

"_Shit!" Jess replied, who the fuck did that prick think he was? She'd never been particularly close with the girl but she'd known her for as long as she did Baggy...at the end of the day she was like family. _

_Billy sneered "Boys were gonna handle it but I insisted we let you deal with this piece of shit..." Oh he was good, he knew all too well how much she despised men that attacked women for fucking fun; reminded her of the life she used to lead...if anything this would give her the shove to succeed in her initiation "So...you good?"_

_Jess nodded "And you'll meet me at the docks under the pass?"_

_Billy nodded "I'll be there"_

_Feeling the nerves ricocheting right through her, Jess tried to calm her breathing "Promise?"_

_Billy passed her a reassuring half smirk "I promise"_

_Turning his attention back to the building, he must've clocked the prick leaving – heading for his car that was parked not to neatly on the sidewalk. Jess saw him to...the man she was going to kill. Billy shifted in his jacket pulling out a .45 from the inside pocket and a large switch blade from the outer "Okay, you got two choices – quiet or fucking loud? Either is going to send a fucking message..."_

_Jess looked anxiously between the two before reaching out and grabbing the blade "Don't want to be drawing too much fucking attention to myself now do I?" She asked rhetorically slipping the blade in her jean's pocket._

_Billy smirked – almost hardening at the thought of his girl slicing someone "That's my girl..."_

_Nodding Jess knew it was now or never, unzipping her leather jacket she removed it; tossing it in the back before getting out of the passenger side. She could only assume Billy was watching her every move, he had to be tough on her – push her; he was the fucking gang leader after all but deep down, behind all the shit they both knew he would never put her in a situation if he didn't think she could handle it. _

_Walking away from the Mustang, she crossed the street and up to where the prick was parked. It was painfully cold but she needed to the play the act just right, the rain hit against her bare skin hard – the wind striking her from what felt like every fucking angle...she was so glad she'd tied her long hair up otherwise she wouldn't be seeing shit right now and how attractive would that be to a freaking sex maniac? Approaching the car, she could hear him shouting at someone – he was an angry motherfucker she'd give him that "Yeah well fuck you to bitch!" She heard him scream; obviously down the phone being that the car was empty...that or he was just fucking insane... 'Thank you Billy fucking Darley' she thought to herself nearing the driver's door. _

_He must've noticed her in the side mirror because on passing she watched him rather quickly wind the driver's window down as soon as she was close enough "Oh baby girl...what the hell you doing out in weather like this? Dressed in only that?" The white open shirt she wore was soaked right through, clinging to the strap top underneath; her jeans to were tight against her skin from being drenched – his eyes clearly wandering._

_She wanted to cut his eyes out just for looking at her like that but Jess being proud of her theatrics put on her best fake girly girl smile "Gone and got myself fucking lost haven't I? Who knew if you make one wrong turn in this place, you'll lose your bearings completely..."_

_The guy laughed at her innocence, bless - she had no idea what she'd just walked right in to "Well your wrong turn tonight has certainly been the right one for me...where you meant to be beautiful?"_

_Jess literally was shivering – she was fucking freezing "You know 32__nd__ street?"_

_The guy sneered "Wow baby girl you are lost...how long you been walking for?"_

_Wrapping her arms around her, Jess subtly pushed her chest together – she swore she heard him groan quietly at the sight "Bout an hour...can ya maybe point me in the right direction? It's fucking freezing out here..."_

_The guy bit his bottom lip "I'll do ya one better, jump in – I'll take ya there myself..."_

_Jess shook her head coyly "Oh I don't want to intrude, if you could just tell me – I'll walk it..." She couldn't give up that easy otherwise he'd definitely know she was playing him – she didn't look like your average street whore so she had to act like she wasn't about to get in his car without another choice._

"_Now what kind of a man would I be if I let ya walk round this neighbourhood? Get in..."_

_Jess smiled sweetly "You sure? I don't want to trouble ya..."_

"_C'mon girl, get in the car..."_

_Jess swallowed hard; trying to keep her breathing under control...she was still so fucking nervous. Nodding she walked around the back of the car eying Billy's Mustang that was parked down the street, she couldn't see him through the blacked out windows but she knew he was watching her. Grabbing the blade from her pocket she opened it up, holding it flat against the inside of her wrist – invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it. Opening the door she climbed in, resting her back against the cheap material; her heart racing – her adrenaline pumping. He didn't think she heard it but she did, him locking the passenger door within seconds of her closing it..._

"_You can never be too careful..." He smirked turning to look at her, if she could be any farther away from him she'd be outside the fucking car; sliding across his seat towards her his hand landed on her inner thigh "You never know who your gonna meet baby girl" His hand trailing slowly up her thigh._

_Jess sneered, there was no need to play nice anymore – she was just where she wanted to be; this prick weren't touching her for shit "Shoulda known you were nothing more than a dirty prick...fucking pathetic really..."_

_Cursing at her, he growled – lunging across the seat he grabbed her arm; gripping fucking tight. He certainly was not expecting her to swing her right arm round and fight, more than that he wasn't expecting to feel a blade on his cheek; slicing it completely open "You fucking bitch!" He cursed pulling back, his hands instantly shuffling inside his jacket...Jess keeping her blade raised in defence watched him quickly pull out a piece, her heart now thudding more violently than ever hearing the safety be clicked off "Shit!" She cursed watching him point it in her direction...throwing herself forward she attempted to grab the gun but he'd already fired...she heard the shot first, then the passenger window smash outwards...then she felt it, white hot and a force that knocked her back but her adrenaline was now pumping harder...forcing her to ignore it and kill the motherfucker..._

Blowing a lungful of smoke out to the side, Billy felt Jess abruptly jolt in her sleep "Shit..." He cursed almost jumping up at her sudden movement. Smirking he shook his head 'Bitch...fucking making me jump like that' He joked to himself taking another long and needed drag on his cigarette; attempting to calm his now fast beating heart. Not sure if he should wake her, he waited for the next jolt but it never came...

_...Swinging her arm forward after seeing her only opening, she plunged the blade deep into his neck "Fucking prick..." She cursed listening to him cry out at the feeling of being stuck. She gritted her teeth, pushing the blade deeper; he was gargling on his own blood – it had even started seeping from his mouth and still Jess didn't feel sorry, she felt no mercy for the asshole that had just shot at her. _

_Finally after a few moments he stopped crying, fighting the inevitable and Jess was now hovering over the second person she'd taken a life from. Pulling the blade out she dropped it on the passenger seat, taking a deep breath she felt her overwhelming adrenaline start to calm - the sickness in her stomach almost appearing instantly the more she thought about what she'd just done, groaning she leant across him and pushed open the driver's door; clenching her jaw she shoved the guy's body out onto the grass on the sidewalk._

_Wanting to get the hell out of there, she wasted no time in slamming the door shut and starting the engine up; not bothering with a seatbelt she slipped the car into drive – gunning it down the street. Glancing in the rear view she had watched Billy pull out when she did but he'd paused at where she'd left the prick; probably checking she'd actually done the job right – the last thing they both wanted was her being identified by a piece of shit that didn't deserve to live in the first fucking place._

_Screeching the car to a stop under the pass at the docks, Jess pulled the keys from the ignition; needing some fresh fucking air she pushed open the driver's door and got out. Leaning against the frame she exhaled deeply, starting to feel her arm throbbing she cursed; glancing down she watched as the blood continued to drip from the open wound on the outside of her arm – it was just a flesh wound but a deep fucking flesh wound at that "Fuck..." Jess growled, the more her adrenaline calmed – the more she could feel the pain shooting right through her; she was just lucky the prick couldn't shoot straight...no one escaped initiation without something happening...that was one of the things Billy had first said to her. _

_Hearing the deep growl of his Mustang echo under the covering, Jess turned her head to see him pull up just behind where she'd parked. Pushing open the door, he literally jumped out – hurrying over to where she was leaning; he'd heard the shot and for a few moments must've thought he'd lost her being she didn't take the piece. Pausing just in front his eyes searched her, instantly finding the wound on her arm "Shit Jess..." He cursed; clenching his jaw in anger – if there was anyone he hated seeing hurt, it was her._

_Jess just sneered, she was pissed...she did just get fucking shot so in theory she'd just taken a fucking bullet for a gang she may or may not be in at this point "So...did I pass?"_

_Billy smirked, grabbing the rim of her open shirt – he ripped the material at the bottom clean off. She watched as he wrapped it tightly around the area bleeding "Hell yeah ya do, ya did fucking good Jess...ya scared the fucking shit outta me but ya did good..."_

_Jess smiled, she loved hearing how concerned he was about her wellbeing; she wasn't going to lie – in some weird twisted way, behind all of the pain, anger and apprehension she could feel the excitement so fucking clearly "So what else do I get for passing?" She asked; her lust filled eyes glancing up at him._

_Billy rose his eyebrow "What you want?"_

_Jess smirked; biting her bottom lip she raised her hands – resting them on his chest "Fuck you think?"_

_Billy smirked "You've just been fucking shot...you really wanna do this now?" _

_Jess took a deep breath "I think I'm aware of that little fact Billy besides you've never had a problem making me forget my troubles before..." Lowering her right hand she rubbed him hard over the material of his jeans, this earning her a deep groan from his chest – his hard eyes finding hers "So make me forget..."_

_Stepping forward he blocked her body against the side of the car, leaning down he kissed her passionately, their tongues forcefully sliding against each other – she fisted his shirt the more her excitement continued to grow. Having both hands free Billy kept his eyes on her the entire time as he undone the buttons on her jeans and slipped his hand in and under – he wasn't fucking around; he needed to feel her. Pushing her panties to the side with his finger he rubbed her already wet slit...she moaned at the sensation kissing him harder. Growling he parted her, sliding the whole length of his finger inside; this pulling one hell of a moan from her... fluctuating his speed, he slid in and out of her before slipping a second finger inside "Billy..." She panted..._

Becoming engrossed in the program he was watching, Billy felt her start to shuffle once again but this time she'd turned herself so she was now lying on her back with her head dipped slightly to the left. Glancing down he looked at her, all of her features clear to him – he couldn't remember the last time she looked this relaxed; surprisingly this had nothing to do with them fucking the night before...she was just at peace with him. About to raise his head and turn his attention back to the TV, something caught his attention...it wasn't clear but he swore she'd just moaned, a sound he knew all too well whether it be quiet or loud. Keeping his gaze focused on her, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow hearing her moan softly a second time; Billy smirked 'So that's what she's fucking dreaming about...' Oh the thoughts that were travelling through his mind – the kind that would make a nun drop and demand that she be released from god's cruel chains of celibacy...

Already having his arm draped across her, he lifted it and proceeded in skilfully dipping his hand into the loose fitting sweatpants she was wearing. Luckily her left leg was bent up leaning against the sofa now whilst the other lay straight so Billy had the freedom to work his hand in and under, gently he started to caress her over the panties she was wearing; keeping his eyes on her the entire time. She was definitely still asleep, so absorbed in the dream she was having - Billy could feel how wet she was and he was so fucking turned on; the excitement literally coursing through every inch of him listening to her breathing deepen with every stroke. He knew his next action would wake her but he couldn't fucking control himself when he not only heard her but watched those lips of hers moan his name in her sleep, using his finger he moved her panties to the side; feeling her heat instantly he slipped his middle finger inside of her wet opening. Just as he expected her eyes flew open, believing it was just part of her awesome fucking dream; Jess tried to sit up but felt something holding her in place. It took less than seconds for her to feel that sensation and realise her dream was in fact reality, letting a moan escape her Jess lifted her eyes to see Billy smirking down at her "Billy..."

"Who fucking else does ya like this?" He paused, one hell of a smug look on his face "But I'm curious, what were ya dreaming of?" His deep husky voice asked as he continued to dip his finger in and out of her.

Jess moaned through gritted teeth, desperately she tried to string together a sentence but with the way he was doing her, it was so fucking hard "My initiation..." She breathed out.

Billy cocked his eyebrow up a second time...he remembered it, he remembered everything with Jess – he'd never been so fucking in tune with someone "What bit did I disrupt you from?" He asked pushing deeper inside.

"Fuck..." Jess cursed, reaching up above her head she gripped the material of his jeans – he was bringing her so fucking close and he knew it.

"What bit?" She was whining. Moaning. Loving the fucking pleasure he was giving her. He wasn't going to deny it, he fucking loved teasing her – loved watching what he could to do her; loved listening to the sounds only she would make for him.

"You...You had me up against...the car..." She panted – almost breathless as he quickened his pace.

Billy smirked watching her cheeks flush red "Doing what?" God he was so fucking hard right now, he could literally see himself bulging against the front of his jeans – the pressure only exciting him more.

"This..." She breathed; feeling his palm rub against her clit she whimpered – that familiar sensation gathering within her; raising her hips up she allowed him deeper access.

"You remember what I did next?" His hard but lustful eyes watched Jess just nod at his question; her hand now clenched - fisting the material on his jeans the closer she was getting.

"Tell me what I did Jess..."

God she loved how her name rolled off his tongue, she exhaled deeply and her eyes looked up to meet his "You fucked me..."

Billy closed his eyes and groaned, just hearing her say it drove him crazy "Yes I fucking did..." His mind momentarily flipped back, he remembered forcefully dropping her on his black painted hood; him instantly thrusting inside of her – his Mustang had never looked so fucking good...

"Billy..." She moaned her hand finding his hard on.

"Tell me what you want now..."

"For you to stop asking twenty one fucking questions and fuck me..." Her tone just like that night was forceful, this only fuelling his desire for her more. He'd always been dominant, that wasn't ever going to fucking change but on them rare occasions when she wanted the reins, he'd fucking happily let her take them each time.

Nodding he pulled his finger from her, standing he dropped his jeans and boxers; his eyes watching her eagerly undress herself – oh yeah she wanted it so fucking bad. He was on her within seconds, shifting her to a more comfortable positioned as his hips slipped down between her thighs – meeting each other's gaze, he growled watching her bite her bottom lip seductively...she knew all too well how to fucking work him. Gripping onto her he thrust his whole length inside - dipping instantly to swallow the loud moan she released as he kissed her hard. Lifting her right leg she wrapped it around his waist, pulling him in deeper "Shit Jess..." He groaned.

With each thrust she whined, pounding harder into her he felt her arms reach up and grip him for support; he could feel her clenching around him tight "Billy..." She barely breathed out "Oh god..."

Being so riled up he could feel it and hearing her plead just brought him closer "Jess..." He groaned, clutching his eyes shut he felt it build "Cum for me..."

Lifting her hips she grinded against him, moaning hard as she came – Billy dipped his head into her neck, a deep groan escaped him as he too released all the pressure inside.

God they could do that so fucking well and he'd never get fucking tired of doing it...Jess like a drug was the only thing he'd ever been truly hooked on – she was the only one that could distract him, make him forget all the shit he was living.

* * *

><p>And pause – chapter 5 will be up soon, that's if you want it? Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought (remember anonymous works to!)<p>

You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed, let me know! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you to my awesome readers and reviewers! :) So Chapter 4 and 5 was split, this is the second part... I'm excited to see if you guys pick up on something, I'm sure you will =) Enjoy!

Oh and: ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS can review if you wish =)

**Chapter 5**

Lying on the sofa together Jess rested her head on his chest, his arm holding her to him – ensuring that she didn't fall off the edge if she were to move. She was quiet, just listening to his heartbeat; that same troubling feeling from earlier still sitting in the pit of her stomach...

"Why'd I get the feeling your thinking bout some pretty heavy shit right now?" She heard him ask.

Jess smirked "I'm fine Billy..."

She listened to him exhale deeply "I know ya better than ya think Jess..."

Jess nodded, he was right – he did...eight years they'd known each other; she'd hoped he would by now... She paused; knowing she'd probably ruin his mood by asking but she had to...it had been bothering her even since he'd left that message on her cell "Billy?"

"Umm..." His tone flat, he too knew what was coming.

"You left me a message yesterday saying you did summit..." He instantly tensed "What did you do?"

"So you're just getting me back for twenty one questions?" He tried to joke – flick the subject right off; he already was thinking about it way too fucking much.

"Billy I'm serious, I wanna know..." Jess replied, turning her head up to look at him.

He huffed lifting his head up off the arm of the sofa "So you're not already far enough into my fucking business?" He watched her eyes dip, obviously surprised by his outburst and he groaned in frustration "Fine, you wanna know so fucking bad I killed that motherfucker's whole fucking family right in front of him..."

Jess just nodded, what could she possibly say to make any of it right?

Resting his head back down, his eyes glared up at the worn ceiling above him – he was silent, his mind re-living that night over and over "I killed a kid Jess, a fucking kid..." He paused; surprisingly she could hear the regret in his tone...she knew all too well if it was up to him he wouldn't talk about it; he'd bury it – deep down inside of him...

Leaning her head back down on his chest Jess could hear his heart racing; lifting her arm she draped it over his stomach "I was so fucking pissed, I still am...all I could see was that prick sticking Joey...my fucking brother" Jess kept quiet, she just listened to him – as much as he denied it he needed to release all that he was bottling up even if it was just a bit at a time "So?"

"So what?" Jess asked.

"You asked the fucking question, surely you have something to fucking say bout it..." He was angry, he hated feeling weak; hated talking about his shit. That wasn't the Darley way, you did what you did and be done with it - but something was seriously off in Billy, ever since his younger brother had been taken away from him...

Taking a deep breath, Jess used him for support as she pulled herself up to now perch beside him on the edge "You want to hear what I honestly think?" Billy just nodded, at times she had one hell of a poker face; so at the moment he wasn't sure what her reaction would be "Billy I think you did what you did...it ain't easy but it's done, you can't take it back – that prick killed Joey, he deserved to feel what you do..." Pausing she remembered what Josie had said about Joey dying alone...her own anger still bubbling away inside but she to could keep emotions hidden like a pro when she needed "He deserved everything you gave him..."

Billy was quiet - he wasn't expecting that, she was actually agreeing with his actions? His hard conflicting eyes just looked up at her – she'd never know how much he fucking needed her to survive this shit. Leaning down she brushed her lips against his "Ya know I love you and i'll stand by you no matter what..." She whispered.

Billy smirked, hearing his phone vibrating on the coffee table he huffed at the interruption – they always seemed to come at the wrong fucking time, leaning up and to the side he grabbed it – flipping it open he held it to his ear "Yeah?" He simply answered.

Jess watched him talk to whoever it was on the other end, his face suddenly hardening and she knew it wasn't good news he was receiving. Snapping the phone shut he cursed, pulling himself up and off the sofa he zipped his jeans back up "I swear I'm gonna kill that little shit if he keeps messing up my business like this..."

"What's up?" Jess casually asked; her curious eyes following him as he hurried in the direction of his bedroom for something.

A few moments later he reappeared back in the lounge, his angered eyes finding her inquisitive ones; slipping a black shirt over the top of the t-shirt he was already wearing he huffed in frustration "Heco's fucking not turned up for his shift, again...so I gotta go fucking cover his ass and see to his customers..." He paused "You wanna come?"

Cocking her eyebrow up in surprise she passed him a questionable look; he was really about to let her go on a drug run with him? Thinking about it of course he would, because he was one hundred and ten percent certain he would keep her safe – he'd obliterated dozens of people for her already and he'd kill a dozen more if it meant she was protected from harm. But to his own surprise and confusion she shook her head "I'm good, you go ahead..." She knew all too well she had something of her own to fucking deal with...

Passing her an unconvinced look, Billy didn't have time to question it but he fucking was; stepping forward he leant down kissing her passionately – he didn't want to leave her, he was enjoying not having to fucking think about anything but he knew he had to – growling he pulled back; straightening himself up "I'd be fucking lying if I said it weren't good to see ya again..." Jess just smiled watching him head for the door.

Grabbing his leather from the bar he opened the door, pausing he turned to look back at her "See ya later?" He would never beg her – fuck that but inside he hoped that she'd stay for more than one night, hell he'd have her here permanently now she was back.

Jess smirked seeing that familiar stern face but remembered what he truly meant, she nodded "I'll be here for as long as you need me..."

Billy could feel the corners of his lip rising "Good to know" He simply replied, nodding he turned and headed out; closing the door behind him 'That'll be always...' He thought to himself as he hurried down the apartment block stairwell...but he'd take a bullet before he went that fucking soft and told her outright.

* * *

><p>Flooring it, Jess's Mustang growled menacingly as she gunned down the street; she might've been playing the calm card before but beneath the surface she was pissed and on a fucking mission – to finally put a 'long time coming' bullet into the fat fuck's face. She just prayed that Billy would forgive her for what she was about to do...the flip side to this action was that she was in fact signing her own death sentence. Screeching her Mustang to a sudden and violent stop outside the shop she pulled the keys from the ignition, leaning across the passenger seat she tapped the glove box; opening it she grabbed her .45 from inside.<p>

Clenching her jaw she pushed open the driver's door, slamming it shut behind her; slipping her .45 in the back of her jeans she kept it hidden by covering it with the bottom of her own leather jacket.

Flicking her collar up she hurried around the front of the car, making her way up the path, pushing open the metal gate she walked onto the estate – up towards the workshop; her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Nearing the back door she heard her cell start to ring "Shit" She cursed – just what she needed; a fucking distraction. Pausing briefly she shuffled in her jacket pocket, pulling it out she glanced down at the name flashing up; just like she had assumed it was Billy – probably calling to say he'd be out selling shit all night but he was going to have to fucking wait. Ignoring the call she slipped the phone back inside her pocket, taking her by complete surprise she felt a force bump straight into her – knocking her to the side.

"Fuck!" She cursed, her already enraged eyes instantly lifting to see some random guy standing there – just gawking at her "Fucking watch where you're walking!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry..." The guy muttered in response – his shifty eyes scanning her from top to bottom, he was average but the look in his eye told her that he was dodgy and always getting into trouble...his face bruised and battered – his lip split; the sports cap he wore covering one hell of a head wound. Glancing down Jess noticed the bags he was carrying – one chocked full of some serious hardware; this guy either had some serious beef with someone or he was just upping his home security...but if he was coming here to see Bones then her first assumption seemed more likely at this point.

Side stepping around her he hurried away, hobbling as he went; watching him leave Jess just huffed and rolled her eyes "Fucking idiot..." She cursed; continuing up to the workshop door – grabbing it she swung it forcefully open, making it slam back against the wall and walked inside.

The chair barely able to hold his weight, Bones sat at his desk – slumped forward like he always was when counting the hard earned cash he had no part in making himself. Casually he flicked through the notes, counting them one by one when he heard the slam of his workshop door – assuming it was one of the halfwits that worked in the garage he huffed at the disruption but then a gunshot suddenly echoed across the whole building; jumping at the sound he dropped the money. Leaning forward he grabbed the piece he had with him at all times of the day, who the fuck did this person think they were shooting up his shop of all fucking places? Did they realise what he was going to fucking do to them when they finally walked into his office? But then he heard it, another shot being fired and surprisingly a woman's voice screaming for everyone to get the fuck out...it was familiar but he couldn't place it. Staying put in the chair he now called home Bones waited, watched this suicidal woman eventually come into view, slowly she approached where he sat – calm and collected...her gun aimed directly at his head.

It took him a moment but he finally put the voice to the face as he recognised her "Well fuck me..." Bones said clicking the safety back onto his gun, lowering it he placed it back on the desk – that cocky and arrogant he saw no threat in the girl that stood opposite him "You were the last fucking person I expected to ever show their fucking face around here again!"

"And I'm the last person your ever gonna fucking see again!" Jess growled clicking the safety off of her gun "Say goodnight Bones Fucking Darley..." With that she didn't hesitate, pulling back the trigger she fired...

* * *

><p>So thank you for reading, I appreciate all of the support - I hope that you'll leave me a review =)<p>

I know some of you might question Billy opening up but i like to think he's developed such a relationship with her (he can't hide anything especially when shes pushing - she was the one he used to talk to before the shaved head etc), he may be hard - merciless but everyone needs someone =) I'd also like to think he wouldn't usually kill such a young kid (younger than Joey...) So be gentle, we all have our own ways of writing these things... Can ya tell i'm worried about this one? :P so to cover: I am not stripping Billy of Billy LOL I am simply adding more layers into that gorgeous man!

Who wants chapter 6? Let me know ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So to my loyal readers and reviewers, Thank you – you ROCK! Slowly but surely you'll start to see events coming together in the next couple of chapters...

ANONYMOUS readers and reviewers, you are more than welcome to review if you wish! :)

**Chapter 6**

"And I'm the last person your ever gonna fucking see again!" Jess growled clicking the safety off of her gun "Say goodnight Bones Fucking Darley..." With that she didn't hesitate, pulling the trigger back she fired...

* * *

><p>Bones was still – for once his face screwed up in uncertainty; he no longer felt safe in that moment. He'd heard the shot and thought this was fucking it but when the echo had calmed and the ringing in his ears had stopped; he realised he was still alive and that she'd aimed just next to his head...There was silence. His heart pounding loudly in his chest, slowly he lifted his dark eyes and looked at Jess through his thick framed glasses who remained just where she was; her gun still pointing at him – her eyes looking fiercely down at him. He'd only ever seen her this angry once before and the guy she was gunning for ended up being completely fucked – no matter how good she looked on the outside; like butter wouldn't fucking melt – when she wanted to be Jess could be just as ferocious as Billy...<p>

But Bones was Bones, he was Bones Darley; no way would he stand for such an outburst. Standing from the chair, he threateningly leant across the desk towards her "Fuck you think you're doing?" His deep voice yelled – bellowing across the room "Coming in here like this? You're fucking lucky I don't put a bullet in that fucking skull of yours!"

Jess just sneered – She knew if Bones was going to kill her, he'd have done it already; in the moment of her shooting up his precious workshop "Funny, seems as I'm still aiming for yours!"

Bones exhaled deeply, the temptation to pick his piece up and obliterate her was just too fucking strong right now but he knew Billy would never forgive him, hell the little prick would kick up such a shit storm; evoke war wherever he could find...in theory he'd do just about whatever he possibly could to fuck him up royally for taking her away from him...Bones didn't think he had the will or even the patience for that. Yes Billy would undeniably do that but that's only if he was able to survive the shit storm that he'd recently brought upon himself.

Bones nodded but Jess weren't backing down for shit, she was going to get the message across; huffing he slouched himself back down on his chair "Fuck's got you so riled up for?"

Jess cocked her eyebrow up "Are you serious?" She asked through gritted teeth "You're the reason you voracious fat insensitive prick...why else would I fucking be here?"

If looks could kill both Bones and Jess would be rivalling each other, leaning forward he pointed his finger at her – shunting it in her direction "You fucking listen here Jess, you talk to me like that again and I'll fucking drag your ass into the back myself and solder those pretty lips of yours together...got it?"

Jess smirked taking a step forward "Is that before or after I shoot you between the fucking eyes...no I'm not bluffing...and no that roll of fat you got going on there is not going to be your fucking saving grace..." She was vicious, standing up to him in ways that no one had ever dared to; she was fighting back and fighting hard.

"Fuck is your fucking problem?" Bones screamed – he was furious, in his mind he was breaking every bone in that pretty little face of hers but she had leverage he didn't, she still had her gun and her eyes told him she weren't fucking about...she would really do what she was threatening to...

"You are my fucking problem Bones, the way you are, the way you fucking act...like you really couldn't fucking care less that someone had stuck Joey..."

"How the fuck would you know what I feel bout that? You don't fucking know me!"

"But I do Bones, I been around for eight fucking years...watched you beat them boys, terrorise them, attempt to teach them the Darley ropes in the harshest fucking way...and I know you're NOT feeling like a father should because you've done fucking nothing..." Feeling so much hatred for the piece of shit in front of her, Jess had to pause and take a breath – just looking at him made her skin crawl...he was about to come back at her but she stopped him, she was nowhere near fucking finished "Billy's your son to, How the fuck do you think he's doing? Now Joey's gone, he's lost his whole fucking family and you ain't lifted a finger...not that I expect anything more really, you were never a fucking father to him..."

Bones growled "Gun or not, I will shut that fucking mouth of yours...Don't fucking tell me what I feel for my boys, you have no fucking clue...how could you? Your daddy never cared, just touched you too many times until you finally snapped and fucking plunged a knife in his chest..."

Jess's adrenaline started pumping harder than before, keeping the gun raised she had no doubt that she was white knuckling the grip. She couldn't think of anything better than watching the life slowly drain out of the motherfucker...he'd just pressed the final fucking button.

"And while we're on the fucking subject, how d'u know I didn't fucking do anything? Last time I checked you ditched my boys, left them for the better fucking life..."

"It's bullshit..." Shaking her head she glared at him "It's all fucking bullshit...you're to fucking lazy to do anything, Billy was the one to pick up the pieces...Billy was the one that went and did something!"

Bones shook his head "Yeah and look what it fucking got him...three rich faggots dead and one now gunning for his sorry fucking ass...great fucking plan if ya ask me!"

Jess fell silent, letting his words settle in "Wait...what, he said he killed them all?"

Sneering Bones now had the upper hand "You fucking deaf? Billy 'thinks' he killed them all...all but one...the dad, the halfwit didn't finish the job now he wants blood and he's out to fucking get it..."

Suddenly her stomach kicked up and that sickening feeling of worry reappeared "But that don't make no fucking sense, how the fuck is he alive? You must have got it wrong...that's what your good at right?"

"If I'm fucking wrong which I seriously doubt then why'd a guy just buy a shit load of guns from me...saying nothing but the fact that he was after Billy once I'd confronted him bout it...?"

Then it hit her... _"Fuck!" She cursed, her already enraged eyes instantly lifting to see some random guy standing there – just gawking at her "Fucking watch where you're walking!" She growled through gritted teeth. _

"_Sorry..." The guy muttered in response – his shifty eyes scanning her from top to bottom, he was average but the look in his eye told her that he was dodgy and always getting into trouble...his face bruised and battered – his lip split; the sports cap he wore covering one hell of a head wound. Glancing down Jess noticed the bags he was carrying – one chocked full of some serious hardware; this guy either had some serious beef with someone or he was just upping his home security..._ Feeling the panic settle in and her heart start to race, Jess lowered the gun so she could quickly grab her cell from her pocket "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck..." She cursed repeatedly – Billy thought the prick was dead, he had no idea he was gunning for him; hitting speed dial she called him... no answer "Shit!" She shouted angrily, ending the call she tried a second time... no answer "Fuck!"

Bones just watched her curiously, it was both surprising and amusing watching her worry about him like this; but then she turned back on him – raising the gun back up in his direction "Fuck is he? He was covering for Heco tonight, where will he be?"

Bones shrugged "Fuck if I know...I'm not his fucking keeper..."

Jess growled "See, this is what I'm fucking talking about...you say you care but you fucking don't. Otherwise you woulda shot that fucking prick...he's your fucking son Bones!"

Getting tired of her yelling at him, Bones huffed – almost in defeat "Lord knows I've been patient..." He grunted.

Letting her breath hiss out of her nose, Jess pulled her eyebrows together – she'd never had so many fucking emotions ricocheting through her "Lord knows he's been fucking patient to, with your constant beatings and orders all throughout his fucking life... I'm honestly surprised he never blew you the fuck away in your sleep...Now. Where. The. Fuck. Is. he?"

Bones groaned at her persistence but in some way she was right, not that he'd ever tell her or Billy for that matter; he'd die before ever admitting that he was wrong, that he made a right fucking mess with the boys – glancing over at the clock he looked at her "Bout this time, he'll be under the pass...I'll head there on my way home..." He paused watching her flex her jaw "You really think I'd want the prick to kill him?"

Jess scoffed "Honestly I think you couldn't give a shit bout anything..." Pausing she growled taking another step closer to him "Go see him now..."

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth, surprised that she even had the cheek to fucking boss him around of all fucking people.

"Fuck doing it on your way home Bones – this isn't a fucking social visit, get up off your fat lazy ass and go see your son!"

Thumping his fist down on the wood, Bones glared at her "You watch your fucking tone Jess! I won't tell ya again!"

She'd just about heard enough, clicking the safety off she pulled the trigger a fourth time; firing at the shutter blinds behind him. With her standing much closer the shot undeniably echoed but it was so much fucking louder than before; this making him jump "NOW!" She screamed thrusting the gun towards him.

"Fuck! Your one crazy bitch..." He retorted; cautiously he stood from the chair grabbing his piece from the desk "Maybe that's why I like ya...Maybe that's why I haven't killed ya yet...you remember that"

Certain that he was on his way to find Billy, Jess turned on her heel and hurried for the exit "Fuck you gonna do?" She heard Bones shout.

"Head over to the Four Roses, warn the guys..." She replied; loud enough for him to hear.

"If they know what's good for em, they'll be at the hospital cooking my shit..."

Jess just shook her head, same old Bones fucking Darley – she would have loved to put a bullet in him but suddenly there were more important things at risk "Then that's my next stop!" Pushing open the workshop door – she didn't walk; she sprinted for her Mustang that was patiently waiting for her...

* * *

><p>Approaching the hospital, Jess took her foot of the gas – almost creeping past the entry gate that had been rammed right off of its hinges; her eyes widened at the destruction ahead of her. She'd literally floored it all the way to the Four Roses to find no-one, then continued onto the hospital at any even higher fucking speed; she was shocked at how quick the shit had literally hit the fan... "Fuck..." She cursed feeling her heart start to pound in her chest; pulling up behind Bone's Cadillac she slipped the car into park. Grabbing her keys from the ignition, she opened the driver's door and cautiously got out; her eyes scanning the area in front.<p>

What caught her attention first was the white van they used to transport their shit from time to time, split completely in two...clenching her jaw she noticed Heco's ride sitting at the foot of the stairs leading up into the hospital – the front clearly churning out steam; it didn't take a genius to work out what the fuck had happened. Looking to the right she caught sight of Billy's Mustang, parked just off to the side – she'd found him but not where she hoped he would be. Her attention was instantly pulled to the building hearing gun shots echoing inside, she wasn't going to lie she felt fear – a lot of it but that was her family in there; she wasn't about to abandon them. Leaning back into her car she grabbed her .45 from the dash, straightening up she pressed the catch; releasing the magazine to check that she had enough rounds. Satisfied that she did she slipped the magazine back in, closing the driver's door she turned and stealthily made her way to the hospital entrance.

Nearing the front of the van, Jess noticed blood sprayed across the driver's window; narrowing her gaze she recognised the driver as Spink – clearly dead from the impact. Flexing her jaw she turned and hurried past Heco's car – glancing quickly in to see if anyone was still in the vehicle, there wasn't so she continued up to the entrance...about to pull open the door something caught her sight to the left.

Stepping back and to the side of the stairs, her eyes found another body lying just to the side of the building; with the night being a disadvantage she was unable to quite make out who it was – looking up she put two and two together seeing a window smashed outwards up on the fifth floor, the same floor they cooked their shit. More gun shots echoed, making Jess jump – she'd be lying if she said she wasn't shaking from the adrenaline and anxiety she was feeling. But Billy was undeniably inside and she refused to lose him to, he came for her in a time when she needed him more than anything...nothing was going to stop her from doing the same.

Quickly swiping round she grabbed the handle and pulled the old door open, hurrying inside she cautiously climbed the stairs into what she assumed used to be a reception room – Now it was just a room, empty and covered in nothing but graffiti –the lights as always on the ground floor just flickering on and off constantly – this tonight especially made the white painted skulls on the side wall even more daunting; once upon a time Jess had helped the boys design it but now all she saw was another bad omen – a sign that made her chest tighten that much more.

Keeping her gun gripped tight in her right hand she carefully and quietly ascended another flight of stairs that would lead her directly up to the main room, reaching the fifth floor she cautiously moved through the rooms that lead into the main – she'd heard commotion on the floors above her and was moving quickly towards it. The smell hit her first then her eyes found Dog – the newest member of the gang, gasping she reached up and covered her mouth and nose with her left hand as she slowly approached the state that was him: his leg had been blown completely off – raw muscle just hanging limply from the bone that had survived the impact, a violent hole in the chest that only a 12 gauge double barrel shotgun could have done...drug and gun running for all those years didn't make her a know it all expert but she certainly wasn't a novice.

Stepping past the body Jess forced herself to move on, the fear growing – one average man had caused all this devastation and she was fucking terrified of what she may or may not find around the corner. Rounding the corner her eyes all the time scanning for threats, walked into the main room; there was shit everywhere. She could feel it beneath the soles of her boots, shell casings and shattered glass – covering the entire ground. Moving through the centre to the exit on the other side that would take her to the next floor up, she was careful – stepping over the liquids and acids that had exploded across the floor, the boys used them in their concoctions, some were harmless – others not so much.

Then she heard it, gun shots echoing above her – a lot more than she'd heard before; looking to the ceiling she listened...her heart violently racing when they finally stopped and she swore she heard him, a cry of pain that sent an almighty adrenaline rush through her...her whole plan of being safe went out the fucking window when she'd heard such a noise coming from the man she loves – she wasn't walking anymore, she was running...rounding the corner she hurried for the stairs at the far end of the next room. So focused on getting to the top, she almost tripped over the body that lay in the middle of the room...pausing she looked down...Jamie – his stomach blown completely out onto the wall that at one point was positioned behind him, feeling the tears appear she forced herself to retract them; she could not be distracted by sadness, no matter how bad she was feeling it – that would only slow her down. Clenching her jaw tight, she stepped around him and hurried for the stairwell; the stairwell that would lead her to Billy...

* * *

><p>Putting one foot cautiously in front of the other she kept her back tight to the wall as she crept up the darkened stairwell; she was silent – her heart beating violently in her chest. This place had always been dark, fucking terrifying for those that didn't know it like the back of their hand; keeping her eyes fixed on the light up ahead – she tried her fucking best not to let her concentration slip on the destruction around her.<p>

Fear...an emotion - to be afraid, anxious, apprehensive about a possible or probable situation except she had no intuition of what she was about to find. She could feel it, the fear of not knowing fucking ricocheting right through her but she had to keep going...nearing the top of the stairwell her grip tightened on the .45 she was literally clutching at in her right hand.

Narrowing her gaze, she noticed that the door leading into the room on the top floor had been left freely open 'Thank fuck for that...' She thought to herself, additional and unneeded noise through the sudden silence would surely give her presence away. Controlling her breathing she skilfully crept into the room...empty...always having her guard up her eyes landed on the familiar drapes that hung untidily across the other half of the room, using her knowledge of this place to her advantage she moved forward; almost letting a gasp escape her seeing him laying lifelessly on the ground...yet another one of her friend's...Using her left hand, she reached up and covered her mouth – literally holding back the tears that were threatening to fall; she could only assume the worst at this point...what else was she supposed to fucking think? Taking a shaky step forward she paused, her eyes just looking down at the body below her...then shockingly she heard him; that low gravelly voice she'd never forget – never want to fucking forget.

"Look at you...You look like one of us...Look what I made you..." She wasn't a complete fucking idiot, he sounded weak; riddled in pain...she knew the difference. Stepping closer to the drapes that kept her from being seen at this point she heard a second shuffle – obviously the prick that had killed her whole fucking family...then what sounded like the safety of a gun being clicked off...Literally having to stop herself from barging in gun fucking ho, she clenched her jaw tight; carefully she stepped over Bodie –her eyes now fixed on trying to find where he was within the Chapel.

"Ready?" She heard a second voice ask, he to sounded worse for wear.

Now her heart was really picking up the pace, stealthily she peered round the drape; instantly summing the situation up...her eyes first landing on Billy who had his back to her. He was undeniably fucked up along with the prick sitting at a distance next to him but what caught her attention next – was the gun the prick was holding in Billy's direction; aimed right for his skull. His finger already on the trigger, slowly but surely pulling it back so he could blow his head clean off...what was troubling her the most was that Billy was still with his head bowed, he wasn't fighting what was about to happen instead just letting the motherfucker do it.

Feeling the adrenaline pump right through her she grabbed the drape at her side, pulling it open she stepped completely into the chapel...her .45 now aimed at the son of a bitch's head except now having made noise both heads swiped round in her direction...

Even through all of the agony he was feeling, it didn't stop him from recognising the person that stood across the room from them "Jess..." He simply said; almost breathless - obviously surprised at her sudden appearance.

"You..." Nick Hume said completely shocked – one hand tightly gripped onto the side of his neck; the other still pointing a gun in Billy's direction...except now his grip wasn't so set on Billy being that yet another gun was being pointed in his direction...the question was who was a faster shot?

"Me..." Within seconds a single gunshot echoed across the room...

* * *

><p>So how do you like my circle of events? Am I evil for leaving you hanging yet again? HAHA...I can only imagine what some of my loyal readers may be thinking at this point...<p>

Okay so i know you guys thought she'd shot Bones but HAHA I didn't have her do that...I had him admitting that he fucked up because in the film - he says what he does to Billy, something must have made him say that? *Wink Wink* Jess's words getting under his skin...

Did you like this chapter? Want to find out what happens next? Please HIT that review button and tell me, I really do appreciate them =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey my loyal readers! Thank you for the awesome reviews! Appreciate every one of them!

As always now: Anonymous you are welcome to review to!

**Chapter 7**

With the echo of the shot calming, the room fell silent. Jess was still, her arm strong – her gun still pointing in the direction of Hume. No matter how fucked up he may have been, survival instinct made him attempt to turn in her direction and shoot but Jess was quick, she always had been and with one pull of the trigger – a round exited from the barrel; violently carving a channel through the side of his skull before exiting out the other side.

Her eyes watched his head fall limp to the side, his right hand slowly releasing the gun he held – dropping it to the ground with a thud...he was dead.

Already moving forward Jess wasted no time in hurrying around the bench to where Billy was slumped, skidding to the ground as she knelt just in front of him; her hands resting on top of his that were obviously putting pressure down on something – her worried eyes looking up at him. His breathing was deep; she could tell he was struggling "Fuck, Jess..." He groaned – the pain ricocheting right through him. Focusing his gaze down on her he could see her beautiful blue eyes filling with tears as she looked him over; analysing how fucked he was "Hey..." He whispered, barely able to talk through the agony; every time he breathed he could feel his left side unbearably throbbing with every movement. Hearing him Jess glanced up, the tears now rolling – she watched him, he lifted his good arm; hissing through gritted teeth. Moving it forward he attempted to wipe the wetness from her cheeks with his finger "Don't do that..."

"Billy..." She whispered, her eyes dropping to his side; she could see blood everywhere and it was all coming from him – inside she felt sick, it was taking everything not hurl; she'd never seen him like this and it was literally cutting her up inside – more than that, in this moment of panic she wasn't quite sure how to react...All of the boys were dead, what could she do? Who could she fucking turn to for help?

Pulling his arm back, Billy exhaled deeply – clutching his eyes shut; he could feel everything and the pain was torturing him inside; he could feel it everywhere. Hearing a shuffle, Billy's eyes shot open feeling Jess's arms snake themselves around him as she gently rested her head on his chest. He could hear her, she was crying...unsure of what to do next; he'd only ever seen her like this once before and it was hurting him – he hated being the one that would always hurt her the worse because he's the only man she's ever truly loved and it fucking was stinging in return because he to loved her more than anything – she shouldn't be here, seeing him like this "It is what it is..." He managed to breathe out but Jess instantly pulled back, her tear filled eyes glaring up at him "This ain't a fucking movie Billy, quit talking like it's the fucking end...I don't wanna hear that..."

Billy couldn't help but feel the corner of his lip rise – another tear rolled down his cheek; desperately he was trying to keep his emotions inward; she would never know how bad he was fucking feeling.

Being at the top of the hospital, both Billy and Jess suddenly heard the very faint sounds of sirens approaching; probably searching for the guy that lay motionless at the other end of the bench. Turning to look at each other, both of their faces hardened "Billy I need to get ya out of here..." Jess said, her hand gripping the material of his shirt on his left upper arm – she knew if they'd find him, they'd save his life just put him on death row.

Billy sneered shaking his head "Do I look like I'm fucking going anywhere..." He paused – his breath short, his eyes turning stern "But you are - you need to go..."

Jess almost laughed at his response "I ain't fucking leaving you here..." She retorted; he had no idea how much that was out of the fucking question...she would never leave him.

"Jess..." Billy growled glaring at her "Get the fuck outta here" He ordered – he knew he wasn't going to make it, why should she watch him die? He cared too much to break her heart in that way, more than that she was not about to face the consequences of his own fucking actions...again.

"Billy..." Jess growled in return slipping her .45 in the back of her jeans, her eyes locking with his as she pulled herself up off the ground, straightening up she leant down – snaking her right arm behind and around his left side "Quit being a bitch and get the fuck up, either I stay with you or you come with me...either way I ain't fucking leaving"

She had to be the most persistent and relentless woman he'd ever met in his life but he knew that look in her eye, she meant every single word of what she was saying. How the fuck they were going to get out of this he didn't know but what he did, was that if there was one last thing he was going to do it would be to get her out; taking a deep breath he grit his teeth together – knowing what was going to happen next...was going to fucking hurt beyond belief. Knowing he couldn't lift his right arm for shit, he kept what was left of his hand held tightly on his side whilst with his left he lifted it up and around Jess's shoulder – every wound burned and he couldn't help but curse.

Jess nodded, gripping tightly onto him she pulled him up and off the bench; from the pain his leg's instantly weakened but she stayed strong – holding him up "Fuck your heavy Billy..." She breathed out. She wasn't expecting anything else; he'd always been taller than her and more than that he was pure muscle...

Billy was preoccupied, barely standing but so desperately trying not to put all of his weight down on her; groaning he felt her move them forwards "Fuck..." He cursed feeling everything pull in the wrong fucking way with every step he took; his heart was racing – his head spinning "Jess..." He wanted her to stop, drop him to the fucking ground and just get the hell away from here but she had her hooks in him so deep; moving him across the room – not allowing him to give up...

"Alright watch it..." He heard her voice say, dropping his head to see what she was referring to – he saw Bodie his oldest fucking friend just lying there; he'd taken a bullet to the front of the head "Shit..." He cursed.

Pulling at him, they staggered past him "C'mon, I need you to keep moving for me..."

Together they worked to get Billy out, when he would fall she would pick him up, pause – catch her breath and continue on...every muscle in her body burned from being strained for so long, sweat dripped from her frame but she wasn't giving up on him. Over and over he would try to argue, demand that she for once just think about her fucking self but what Billy didn't realise was that he was half of her; leaving him behind would result in her losing half of herself.

* * *

><p>Lifting her foot, the sole of her boot collided against the frame of the door as she kicked it open; stumbling out of the entrance Jess was surprised to see daylight, the sun slowly rising in the distance and the sirens undeniably getting closer. Clenching her jaw, Jess was desperately trying to hold her emotions inside; she was silently freaking out – Billy a few times had almost fallen into unconsciousness on the way down and it took a violent shake each time to stop him...she was petrified she was losing him. Feeling exhausted, Jess used the old 'Only a bit further' to keep going – keeping her grip tight on him they slowly headed down the entrance steps to where her Mustang was parked; she would have taken his being it was closer but the cops were on high alert for that vehicle – at least hers wouldn't have so much heat, or so she thought...<p>

Feeling his weight slump down her and his legs give way slightly, Jess groaned "Billy...c'mon, please..."

He wasn't an idiot he knew what was happening, becoming lost in the daze that would slowly consume him he'd heard her, the pain and pleading in her voice pulling him right back – clenching his fist he shook his head, using all of the strength he had left to help in getting to wherever she was taking him.

Sighing in relief, Jess leant him against the frame of her car – she breathed out; her body aching for the freedom. She hadn't locked the car that night; she was too preoccupied; opening the door she helped Billy into the passenger seat – he cursed as his back rested against the material.

Closing the door she hurried round to the driver's door, her mind racing...what the fuck was she going to do? She couldn't exactly take him to the hospital? She couldn't lose him...she refused to. Fishing in her pocket she pulled out her keys whilst opening the door, getting in she wasted no time in sliding the key into the ignition; rumbling the Mustang to life she slipped the car into reverse – glancing behind she sped backwards, having complete control she waited for the right amount of space before turning the wheel harshly in a 360 motion; screeching the Mustang round so she was now facing forward – slipping the car into drive she floored it in the opposite direction of where the cops were coming from.

"Fuck we going?" Billy grunted from the passenger seat.

Jess shook her head, she didn't know... "Somewhere, anywhere...I dunno..." She trailed off; her voice was no longer cool and collected, she was breaking under the pressure – breaking at the fact she wasn't helping him.

Billy groaned – he wasn't doing well; he could feel the blood still dripping out from his wounds "Jess, c'mon look at me... I'm fucking done..."

Jess growled at his reply "No, no you're not...I'll figure something out" She prayed she would yet deep down her heart knew she didn't have that many options – all her alliances had been wiped out "Fuck..." She whispered whilst keeping her focus on the road ahead, the tears again now gathering in her lower lids...

Obviously she was in denial, he could see that and he understood why...there was a time when she might've not made it but he ignored the doubt and pushed through...but this, this was different and he fucking knew it – he was barely holding on as it was and he knew there was no coming back from this and these would be his final moments with her "Ya know I love ya..." Pulling his head round, he breathed out short breathes as his hard eyes looked at her – the tears now falling over the lids and onto her cheek "Always have..."

Jess knew what he was doing and she refused to listen to it, raising her hand off the steering wheel she thumped it back down forcefully "Don't! Don't you of all people, fucking do this to me...you're gonna be fine..."

Billy smirked through the pain, she had always fought against him, since the day they'd met – and even now when he was fucking bleeding out she was still fighting him "We both know I'm not..." He paused; feeling the daze sweep over him – his eyes growing tired, he groaned – he was going when he fucking wanted...not when fate wanted "Thanks ya know, for coming back - saving me..."

Jess turned her head and looked at him, soft was definitely not part of the Darley vocabulary...Billy would only truly open up when he stopped fighting it "I weren't going to fucking leave ya and would you stop with the fucking goodbye talk...you're a Darley remember, you don't do that weak shit..."

She was never going to accept it, hell he wouldn't but she had to know... "I don't just mean for tonight..."

Feeling the pain start to slowly numb, Billy could feel the world starting to slip away as his vision blurred; his heart surprisingly wrenching at the sound of her distressed voice telling him to stay with her, that she needed him to...that she loved him, couldn't lose him, he was the only family she had...everything was dulling out but she wasn't, she was pleading him to stay with her – he swore she'd tried shaking him but not even that was stopping the darkness that he was falling into. His lids feeling so fucking heavy finally closed, his system slowly started to shut down but not before hearing the faint echo of her voice, the last word he barely heard "BILLY!"

* * *

><p>Okay...I can picture faces again...and now I'm going to be even more cruel, next update will be Monday as I am going away for the weekend... *Hides from objects being launched at her...*<p>

I really hope you guys enjoyed and want to know what happens next, I love feedback so please leave me a review – even if it's just to say, yeah I like it LOL

See you guys very soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So I'm back and I apologise for the late upload =( Got home Monday from the convention and WAS exhausted, I still am as I'm working full time now to! Just a quick note for all my readers that I read your stuff to, I have all your updates and you will be getting your reviews! Promise – I am just backlogged so please bear with me... =) Thanks guys you rock!

Okay onwards: This chapter was HARD so please be gentle! :$ NERVOUS!

**Chapter 8**

_He wasn't entirely sure why he was back in his apartment building, slowly approaching his front door but something inside told him there was a reason and that he should keep going...pulling his eyebrows together he watched in confusion as his door was pulled open from the inside "The fuck?" He asked watching a figure emerge from the darkness of the doorway and pause just outside._

_What he saw next made him pause in his step...Joey... "Joe?" Billy asked watching his younger brother just smirk at him whilst taking a drag from the cigarette he was smoking, Billy's eyes remained hard like they always did but he was undoubtedly puzzled by this...How? He was fucking dead? _

"_Who else were ya expecting to see?" Joe replied blowing out a lungful of smoke. _

_Billy smirked, walking forward he stopped just in front; his eyes looking into brother's – reaching up he grabbed the back of Joe's neck, pulling him forward so he could lean his forehead against his "Good to see ya again kid..." He said outright – he wasn't quite sure where the fuck he was and what the hell was going on but he'd be lying if he said it weren't good to see his younger brother again._

"_You too..." Was Joey's simple reply but Billy was good with that; their actions had always spoke louder "So...what ya doing here?" Joe asked watching Billy take a step back. _

_Billy paused, for some reason he couldn't quite answer that... "Fuck if I know..." But suddenly the more he forced himself to think about it, all was becoming clear and Billy remembered everything that had brought him here to this point; Joe remained still "Joe..." Billy was about to continue but watched Joe raise his hand and silence him before he could say anything else_

"_It is what it is..." He responded passing his older brother a reassuring nod; a saying they both knew and had used ever since they were young to describe the fucked up life they were living. In a very subtle way that only the brothers would know, this was the closest to Billy apologising and Joe acknowledging it...accepting it but even Billy knew this didn't cut it; Joey was gone and he wasn't coming back. _

"_Billy?" _

_Recognising the voice, Billy turned his head to the side to now see Jess standing beside him "Jess?" He asked; pulling his eyebrows together he passed her a questionable look "Fuck you doing here?"_

"_Can ya hear me?" She asked but her lips didn't move, instead her voice echoed loudly around him 'Worst brain fuck yet...' Billy couldn't help but think to himself whilst he tried to figure out what the fuck was happening... Turning his attention back to his younger brother he found he was no longer there, peering into his apartment all he saw was darkness "Joey!" His deep voice called; echoing down the hall but he heard nothing in return...it was quiet except for a beeping sound that just grew gradually louder and louder..._

Suddenly Billy found himself closer to the beeping sound; it was constant – pulling him slowly from the darkness that he could still only see. Soon after he could feel it, the will to open his eyes; trying it first time he was stunned at how fucking heavy his eyelids were feeling at the moment but slowly he opened them – squinting at the light that was reflecting in the room; his vision at first was blurred to shit, he could see nothing but the slight outlines of things surrounding him.

It didn't take long for him to start gaining all of his senses, the biggest being his ability to sense that he was in a very vulnerable position right now and already he was hating every minute of it. Attempting to sit up he quickly found he couldn't when his arm gave way – making him fall back down against the bed he was obviously resting on, feeling the pain that shot through him he groaned. Cursing he shook his head, trying to bring his focus back to what his eyes were attempting to look at – slowly but surely it had worked and he found he was in a room; it was small, storing nothing but an old double bed and an accompanying dusty old drawer set. Obviously by the way the wallpaper was peeling off of every wall it hadn't been used in a very long time, now having his bearings he slowly came to realisation that he could still hear that overly annoying sound; turning his head he glanced to the side to see a machine sitting next to him – like the room it was out dated but it seemed to be working. He assumed every mind numbing beep resembled a heartbeat "Fuck, I get it...I'm alive" He grunted angrily; he wanted nothing more than to smash his fist right through the screen...stop that fucking noise. Huffing he pulled his head back round, being leant up on a couple of cushions made it easier for him to glance down at himself; his shirt was off revealing a large bandage that stretched tightly and thickly across his entire stomach. He could still feel the jeans he was wearing but whoever had patched him up, felt it was necessary to cover his bottom half with a thin fucking sheet...continuing his inspection he found he couldn't bend his right arm – a second dressing was preventing him from doing that – growling at the restriction his eyes trailed down finding his hand also bandaged up to the nines...anger flowed through him seeing just his thumb, index and middle finger, the rest gone, blown off in the shootout he still remembered vividly – courtesy of Nick Hume, fucking prick...

"You get used to it..." He heard her voice softly say, looking up he found Jess leaning against the doorframe holding her left hand up in the air; the one where she would always be without her little finger.

Billy sneered, he didn't feel like talking; especially about how fucked up he was and how he would eventually get used to it...fuck that, he shouldn't have to get used to anything...

Moving into the room, Jess sat in a chair that was positioned next to the bed; she could see the fury in his eyes – maybe even a slight hint of resentment for saving him in such a fucking condition but Jess was not about to hold her tongue, she would not let him be angry at her for saving his life "Better you alive than fucking dead Billy..." She said bluntly.

He just glared at her, scoffing at her statement "Fucking debatable..."

Jess smirked angrily at him; leaning forward on her chair so she was closer "What would you say if I was in your position and I'd said that?"

Billy paused; as much as he wanted to – he couldn't come back at that...if he was honest he'd tell her the exact same thing she'd just said to him. Huffing he softened the glare he was firing at her "Fuck are we?" He asked, his eyes once again scanning the room he was resting up in.

"We're at one of doc's safe houses if ya can call it that..." Jess mocked, in the moment of Billy falling unconscious she knew time was running out fast and she called the only alliance she had left "I remember him fixing me up pretty good so I called Josie for the number, I kinda politely said that if she spoke a word to the feds bout you being alive I'd quite simply return for that pretty head of hers..."

Billy felt the corner of his lip rise slightly, she may look different on the surface but on the inside she was still the same old Jess – the same attitude that had a way of getting her whatever she wanted "How long I been out?"

Jess paused turning her attention to the worn floorboards beneath her feet "Few days..." She quietly replied "It was touch and go for a while..."

She was obviously upset, Billy watched her lift her head to look at him; tears had gathered in her lower lids - tilting his head to the side, his face hardened "What's this? Don't you start that shit on me again..."

Jess knew how much he hated showing emotion, it wasn't that he was heartless or didn't care – it just wasn't the way he was wired...wasn't the way he'd been brought up "Billy, I almost lost you..." She paused, her eyes locking with his "You try sitting here day after day, wondering if you were too late..."

Billy couldn't help but pass her the famous Darley smirk – he had to take that frown off of her face "If I remember right, I think I told ya I'd be seeing ya later..."

Just like he assumed, it worked and she smiled at his response "I'm glad ya did..." Reaching forward she rested her hand on top of his left, she could tell he wasn't used to the soft shit but he wasn't exactly shutting her out either so that was a good start... "So Billy...bout the gang..." Jess slowly said; this wasn't one of them subjects they could ignore – he'd built a life with that group of people...now they were all gone.

But Billy remembered, he remembered everything; seeing his friends one by one be taken out. Clenching his jaw, he moved his hand away from her support – balling it up into a fist as he felt the rage surge through him.

Jess knew that he'd fucking feel it, as much as he tried to deny it –blood doesn't end with family. Billy growled in frustration "I shoulda fucking died..." Jess knew that to be true, the doc had said after patching him up that he wasn't sure which way this'll go - not many people would have survived what Billy's body had taken that night.

Jess just nodded, still hating the very notion of it "If you were left there, you would've..." He turned his head and looked at her "But I wasn't going to fucking leave ya...I think I've made that pretty fucking clear all throughout ...and soon enough Billy your gonna have to get that through that skull of yours..."

* * *

><p>Closing the refrigerator door with her foot, Jess turned and headed back into the lounge; Billy was slouched on the sofa just repeatedly pressing the button on the TV remote - he'd never been still for so long and already it was grating on him. It had been a few days since Jess had brought him to the Doc's and they were still here, hiding out away from the feds that had started up one hell of a man hunt for him. Stealthily Jess had returned to his apartment the day before but as she sat across the street from it – she noticed dozens of cops just lurking around...waiting for the famous Billy Darley to show so that they could be the ones to put the cuffs on. They found everyone but Billy at the hospital; of course they'd raided his place and any known associate's he might have had that were hiding him underground until the heat had lessened.<p>

They didn't know about Doc, he'd kept him fucking quiet unless one of the gang was in dire need of his services; not wanting an aiding and abetting charge slapped across his face – Doc was elsewhere keeping his trap shut. He'd always help Billy; Billy was the only one that was keeping him happy – keeping him hooked on the shit that made each day a bit easier than the one before but the last thing he wanted was for this to blow back on him so he'd left them to it.

He was nowhere near healed but Billy being Billy wasn't going to be bed ridden, if he could walk then he'd fucking push through the pain just to get on with shit – He wasn't going to lie it hurt like hell everyday but like everything else he was fucking dealing with it. If he had to pick one benefit from being fucked up, it would be Jess nursing him back to health; he'd heard that sponge baths were an awesome fucking thing when you got the right person doing it but he certainly wasn't expecting what he got in his own personalised one – she got that he needed to release and holy fuck could she work him under any circumstance.

Sitting down on the couch beside him, Jess held out a bottle of beer in his direction – waiting for him to take it "So what now?" Jess asked; she too was feeling cramped up in this tiny apartment but she'd never complain – Billy although he wouldn't admit it needed her so she'd stick by what she'd been telling him from day one.

Reaching his arm forward he grabbed the beer, knowing what she meant Billy huffed "Fuck if I know..." He'd been thinking about it for a while, what now? But for once, he didn't know the answer to that question...

Jess passed him a smile, reaching forward she rested her hand on his thigh – his body instantly reacting to her; much to his disappointment she hadn't fucked him – he was injured – she knew additional activities would only slow the healing down but that didn't mean she still weren't going to fucking pleasure him in other ways. Taking a swig of his beer he turned his head and looked at her "I do..." She simply replied.

"What's that then?" He asked, he'd told her about Bones – how he put a bullet through the motherfuckers eyes; she'd then confessed how she went to a bullet in him beforehand...ironic really of how the fat fuck's fate ended up – all his planning and Billy was sure getting fucked was not in the schedule... But in the moment of losing almost everyone Billy found himself believing that he needed those instructions to guide him – the same instructions that his dad would repeatedly give him in order to keep him in line...

"Come with me..." She paused catching his eyes with hers "Out of the city..."

Cocking his head to the side, his eyes studied her...she was fucking serious...his face hardened at the notion of leaving; this place would always be his fucking home "Fuck would I do that for?"

Jess smirked, it didn't take long for those defensive walls of his to shoot up "Wake up Billy, you're fucking free. From your fucking dead beat of a dad...from the life..." Watching him shake his head – about to flick the idea right off, she moved closer to him; her left side now leaning against him. She'd known him for most of his life and she wasn't blind, deaf or fucking stupid. She knew why he was turning the idea down, it was not only because he hated feeling uncertain but also because he despised not being in control, he'd never left Boston in all of his fucking life so why would he start now...he would always be King here. People knew to respect him, to walk on the other side of the road if ordered to...he couldn't imagine not having the power he'd gained...why would he give it all up? It's all he's ever known...

Leaning into him closer she gently kissed him on the lips "You saved me Billy...now let me save you..."

Their eyes never parted – his hard ones just staring into hers...Would he leave with her? Could she convince him to take that almighty fucking risk and start over, leave the life that almost killed him behind?

* * *

><p>Taking a long draw on the cigarette that was perched between her lips, Jess paused before blowing a lungful of smoke out the driver's window. She was quiet, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek as her eyes just stared into the abyss; Déjà-fucking-vu...she was leaving, it was time and by the way Billy had been acting that morning she knew what his answer was to the question she'd asked a couple of days before.<p>

There was no-one left, nothing to stick around for – Stokely was no longer home for either of them...they'd argued about it, him being so riled up from everything that had happened spouted out all of the hurtful shit she'd heard before but still...she wanted him to leave with her, she didn't want him to be alone because that's how it would end up or worse the feds would find him, lock him up before tying his ass to the chair – both scenarios were cutting her to the core; she couldn't say goodbye to him again...

Hearing the passenger door open, she swiped her head round to see him slide into the seat; raising her eyebrow she passed him a questionable look "Fuck you doing?"

Closing the door behind him he turned his head to look at her "Fuck's it look like?"

"You're serious?" Jess had to ask it, she never expected in a million years that Billy would actually leave with her; sure she wanted him to but she knew him and what his decision most likely would be.

"Nah I'm fucking with ya..." Billy teased, the corner of his lip rising "So...fuck you waiting for? Let's get the fuck outta here..." He was King here but that didn't mean he couldn't just move his throne elsewhere...He'd been sentenced yes but Jess had revoked it – now it was time for him to move on, he'd ruled Stokely Holmes all his life – now he was about to find himself another fucking kingdom.

Slipping the key into the ignition, Jess's Mustang growled to life; the sound echoing across the street. Slipping it into drive she looked at Billy one final time before flooring it – gunning for nothing but the highway out...

No, this definitely wasn't the end of the Notorious and Merciless Billy Darley, this was just the next chapter in his life; a new fucking beginning...

The End...of this fucking story anyway ;)

* * *

><p>Sooo he survived! Woo! That's the good bit =)<p>

As I said before this chapter was difficult, writing Billy after the shooting... tough stuff... and I hope I didn't disappoint - apologies If I did... =( Im sorry if it sucked...

Okay for my two stories, I have said Billy lives in Stokely Holmes (I see on other fics people use 'Hall' but I am unsure of what he really says in the film so I'm sticking with that LOL)

I hope you like, be gentle & please, leave me a review!

Oh and for my most precious loyal readers, I have a new story and would love for you to check it out – next update for that will be in a couple of days! (BIG PLOT FOR THAT ONE! HAHA)

Luv to all =)

Review button = Click x


End file.
